Fear Itself
by HobxNob
Summary: This is my first Caryl fic, so be kind. Daryl thinks he's got this life and everyone in it sussed, but he's seriously mistaken.
1. Chapter 1

So, I've never written a Walking Dead fanfiction before but I thought 'what the hell...' the worst that can happen is no one reads it, or people read it and find it very, very drab. Even still, I thought I'd give it a go. So...enjoy my first attempt!

* * *

Daryl's hand instinctively went for his crossbow as he heard the sound of crunching leaves from behind him, he had took down several Walkers today already – he had lost count of how many he had took down in this particular hunting trip – he aimed his crossbow in the direction of the sound and squinted his eyes into focus.

Breaking through the brush, Carol held her hands up in defence, "It's just me." She smiled.

Daryl instantly lowered his crossbow, "You don't go creepin' up on people in the middle of the woods."

"I didn't creep." She replied, "And this isn't the middle of the woods."

Daryl cast a look over his shoulder at the prison and offered a coy smile, "'Spose it's not. Still, you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm not alone."

Daryl once again found himself staring at the way Carol chewed at her bottom lip, "You know what I meant." He breathed huskily.

"I know. How long are you gonna be? You've been gone three nights."

"I dunno," Daryl shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"When you're working to avoid folk, yes, when you're working to avoid me..."

"I ain't avoidin' anyone." He drawled, but even as he said the words he knew it wasn't true, he looked apologetic, "Just need some thinkin' time is all."

"I know it's hard," Carol told him, she stared down at her worn boots as she spoke, "But it gets easier."

Daryl made a low guttural sound and shook his head, "You know nothin'." He bit out.

Carol was unfazed, she smiled slightly, "I know you."

Daryl watched as she looked up at him through her lashes and smiled, he couldn't help but smile back even if his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'll be back soon."

"Not soon enough." She mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?"

"I said not soon enough." Carol repeated, she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his forearm. "Everyone misses you... I miss you."

Daryl narrowed his eyes as he turned that over in his mind, he was always so unsure of Carol's feelings for him, one minute she was making innuendo after innuendo and the next she was flirting with that babbling idiot Axel, though considering he was now 6 feet under, Daryl supposed he wasn't an issue anymore. But even still, the woman confused him no end. "I'm just huntin'." He muttered.

"You're pullin' away from us. After Merle..."

"Don't." Daryl warned, he stroked his bottom jaw and sighed inwardly, "We ain't talkin' about him."

"We need to."

"No, we don't." Daryl replied, he shook his head and cast a look over his shoulder at Carl doing his rounds in the forecourt, "Not now, not ever." He added snapping his head back around to look at Carol. She smiled a sympathetic smile and nodded her head, knowing it would take time for him to open up about that one. "I'll be back soon." He repeated.

Carol nodded her head slowly as she back away from him, "Just be quick." She breathed before disappearing back into the brush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:**_ Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following you lovely bunch of lovely people! It means a lot to a newcomer like me haha._

_I forgot to mention this follows on from the end of season 3 - if you hadn't already guessed. _

_Here's more, I'll aim to have some more (preferably more interesting too) finished by the end of today :) _

_xKim_

* * *

Rick let Carol back onto the prison forecourt and pinned her with a look that spoke volumes, Carol shook her head sadly and Rick let out an aggravated sigh.

"We can't rush him." Carol breathed in a voice barely above a whisper, the truth was she **did **want to rush him; the group was significantly weaker without him, especially now after the arrival of most of Woodbury, they needed him now more than ever. **She** needed him. "He needs time."

"How much time? Days? Weeks? Months maybe..."

"His brother died." Carol stated simply.

Rick nodded his head and averted his eyes to a Walker that had been standing at the fence snarling at them since Carol had passed it, "I don't like him bein' out there alone." He breathed.

"Daryl can handle himself," She reasoned following Rick's steady gaze, she watched the Walker for a few seconds before turning her head back to face him, "Right?"

"Completely." Rick agreed, nodding his head for extra assurance, "If I didn't think so I'd be out there lookin' for him myself."

Carol sighed inwardly and absentmindedly bit down on her bottom lip, "I'm goin' to do some laundry." She announced before moseying back across the forecourt towards the prison, she waved a dismissive hand at Rick and disappeared back into the prison.

Carol smiled warmly at Beth who was cradling a crying Judith and held her arms open, "Want me to take her?" She offered.

Beth shook her head and rocked the crying child, "No it's fine, I don't mind." She smiled back. "Did you find Daryl?"

"I did." Carol stated looking down at her feet, "He said he'd be back soon."

Beth nodded slowly, "I'm sure he will be." She drawled.

Carol nodded her head in agreement and passed the young girl, "Let me know if you need me."

"I will." Beth responded quickly before cooing at Judith who had began to calm down.

Carol set about doing some laundry; she scrubbed, hung to dry and folded every item of clothing she could find, anything to keep her mind from thinking of him. She knew he would be fine in terms of physical safety – Daryl always was. But when it came down to how he was emotionally, she just didn't know...


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl leaned his back against the fence and waited with bated breath for Maggie or Glenn or Rick or whoever was in the watchtower to come down and loose him back inside, he had seen the snapping heads of four Walkers as he walked indicating that Michonne had been on a killing spree since he'd been gone.

"Daryl." Maggie beamed, joining him at the gate, he spotted Glenn in the watchtower overlooking the encounter, "Long time no see." She added adjusting the straps on her strap top. "I was just err, we were just..."

"Bumpin' uglies?" He asked arching an eyebrow and Maggie laughed whole-heartedly, "I don't wanna know." He replied before starting across the forecourt.

He made his way into the prison with his crossbow slung over his right arm and a bunch of dead squirrels hanging over his left.

"Hello son." Hershel smiled, "Good to see you back."

Daryl nodded his head in Hershel's general direction and placed the bunch of squirrels on the table.

"Good hunt?"

Daryl grunted by means of a reply and shrugged, "There's a lot of Walkers about, the suns got 'em all riled up." He explained casually, he placed his crossbow against the wall and took a seat in front of Hershel. "I'm thinkin' I gotta go further out next time." He added and Hershel nodded his head in agreement. "Where's Carol?" He finally asked.

"In bed." Hershel stated simply, nodding his head in the direction of Carol's cell, "She's been a wreck these past few days Daryl."

Daryl went rigid as he shrugged, "Ain't nothin' to be in a wreck over," He replied curtly, "Everythin's fine."

Hershel shot him a sympathetic look but didn't say anything else as Daryl got to his feet and left the table.

He sauntered boldly across the prison, stopping momentarily outside of his own cell to kick off his shoes and place down his knife. He noticed the freshly laundered clothes neatly folded on his bed and gave a small smile, Carol.

Before he had chance to head over to Carol's cell she was standing behind him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You're back." She breathed, relief evident in her tone. Daryl nodded once as he turned to face her, "I'm glad." She added softly.

Daryl grunted and stepped back into his cell, pretending like he had no intention of seeking Carol in the first place, "Yep." He said, "Gonna do a run into town tomorrow."

"I'll come." Carol added quickly, eager for him to know that she wasn't going to be leaving this one alone. "I need to get me some stuff."

"Write me a list." Daryl replied, not looking up from the floor.

Carol shook her head, "They're not the kind of things I'd want you fetchin' for me." She lied, any excuse.

He nodded firmly and angled his body towards her, "Fine." He stated in a low gravelly voice, he leant back in his bunk and kicked his feet up onto the bed before fixing her with a cold expression. "That all?" He asked.

Carol just continued to smile, glad he was back within the confines of the prison, at least she could keep a close eye on him, "For now." She breathed before turning on her heel and leaving. She was going to get him to open up if it was the last thing she did...


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl sat at his motorcycle watching as Carol said goodbye to each and every member of the original group, he understood there was always a chance that they wouldn't be returning but he didn't fully comprehend why they had to dwell on that fact. If it happened, it happened...

"Ready?" She asked walking over to where he sat.

Daryl gave a nod to Rick before turning his attention back to Carol, "Ready." He repeated.

The ride into the nearest town took a little over an hour and Daryl tried his hardest not to think about Carol's arms wrapped around his waist and her chin pressed against his back. It was hard enough concentrating on riding with thoughts of Merle rattling around in his head, he didn't need the added complication of thinking about Carol's close proximity too.

Predictably, the sound of his motorcycle brought a few Walkers out of the woodwork, but Daryl took them down with a single shot each, it was strange how easy Walker killing had become considering how hard it was to begin with.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Nowhere." Carol replied simply, she climbed off the back of the bike and didn't dare look at Daryl, knowing he would be mad at her. "Just wanted to get out." She lied.

Daryl shook his head and sighed heavily before climbing off of his bike, he cast a look over his shoulder at the surrounding foliage and spotted another two Walkers ambling towards them. He lifted his cross bow, aimed and fired straight through the eye-socket of the forthcoming female Walker while Carol took out the other with her knife. She smiled a satisfied grin as the Walker dropped to the floor, a pool of dark red blood surrounding it's now penetrated head.

"We get what we gotta get then we go." Daryl hissed, she made him nervous around Walkers, she always got so close...scarily close.

"Formula?"

Daryl nodded once as they made their way across the tarmac towards yet another daycare centre, the doors had been padlocked shut but a window had been smashed and he shuddered to think of the children that would have been there when the infection hit. He stuck his head through the window and noted the lack of bodies in the room he could see before ushering Carol to move in. She climbed inside, trying her hardest to avoid cutting herself on broken glass and stood with her back against the wall till Daryl joined her.

"It's easier to split up." Carol breathed, hoping Daryl would disagree. When he didn't she sighed inwardly, "I'll go left, you go right."

Daryl grunted by means of a reply and started through his half of the dilapidated day care centre, in the first room, he found nothing, bar a board filled with pictures of kids doing kid-like things. He cast his eyes away and made his way into the next room, nothing there too, except a rabbit soft toy, he picked it up, dusted it off and stuffed it in the waistband of his jeans before continuing into the next room.

"Daryl!"

Hearing her call out his name did weird things to his stomach, he knew by the tone of her voice she wasn't in any imminent danger and he also knew she was smiling when she had said it. He turned his back to the room he was just about to enter and started back towards the sound of her voice when a feral snarl ripped through his reverie.

He brought his knife out from his waist band, turned and sunk it into the head of a scrawny looking Walker dragging herself across the floor.

Daryl placed his knife back where he'd brought it out, quickly checked the room he was in for anything and then went to find Carol.

She stood with her back to him when he found her, "What?" He asked.

"Mother load." She whispered, eyeing up a cabinet filled with formula, "Didn't we check here before?"

"Obviously not well enough," Daryl replied, he started grabbing tubs of formula and stuffing them into his rucksack, "I found a bunny." He added thrusting his hips in her general direction.

Carol grinned, "So you did. That for you or for Judith?"

"Do I look the cuddly type?" He asked rolling his cobalt blue eyes, Carol simply chuckled without saying a word as she loaded his bag full with formula. "We'll come back for the rest." He stated grabbing one last tub.

Carol nodded her head firmly, answering his first question rather than agreeing to the idea of making a second trip, she smiled widely and suppressed the urge to laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothin'." She replied.

Daryl fought the overwhelming urge to smile back at her and instead gazed out of the window, "We better get goin'." He breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Carol asked over the roar of Daryl's motorcycle, she held onto his waist for dear life as he rounded the corner.

"Talk about what?" Daryl asked tight-lipped.

"Merle." Carol breathed loud enough to be heard.

Everything about Daryl tensed, he shook his head firmly, "Nope."

"We need to."

"No, you need to," Daryl replied curtly, "You have this overbearin' need to comfort people, but some people don't wanna be comforted, alright? Let it be." He snapped.

"Had he turned? Did you have to, you know..."

"Don't do this Carol." Daryl warned.

She placed her cheek on his back as he slowed to a stop, "Is that a yes?" She asked softly.

Daryl angled his body slightly and cast a look over his shoulder, "It's a 'if you keep yappin' on about things that don't concern you, you can walk'." He stated bluntly.

"Why have we stopped?" She asked looking around her.

"If you're intent on chewin' my ear off then I thought I'd kick you off my bike." He quipped as he swung his legs off the side of the motorcycle, "Come on then."

"Where?"

Daryl nodded his head in the direction of a small bar and snooker club just ahead and smiled a crooked smile, "Fancy a drink?"

"I don't want a drink." Carol replied quietly.

"Well you can't stay out here while I'm in there." He responded grabbing his crossbow off the back of the bike, Carol clambered off and stood next to him. "Come on."

Carol followed him quietly as they made their way into the bar, "See anythin'?" She whispered just as Daryl fired his crossbow into the head of a male Walker, "Take that as a yes."

Daryl smirked and manoeuvred around randomly placed bar stools to get to the bar, "Sure you don't want one?" He asked cracking open a bottle of bud with his teeth.

"I'll pass," Carol mumbled casually stepping over the corpse of the man, "You shouldn't really, what with you drivin' and all."

"Yeah you're right, wouldn't wanna get pulled over."

"You know what I mean."

Daryl shrugged and chugged half of the alcohol from the bottle, "Just havin' one for the road. I'm takin' a bottle back for Glenn and Maggie's weddin'." He stated scouring the shelves for a bottle of 'the good stuff'; he located a bottle of expensive looking champagne and placed it on the bar. "They deserve a bit of normality."

"Oh," Carol replied, touched at the sentiment, "That's really thoughtful."

"That's me." Daryl shot back sarcastically, he made his way back over to her with the champagne in his right hand, "You ready?" He asked.

Carol nodded once, a trace of a smile still playing on her lips, "I'm ready."

They made their way back over to the bike, Daryl flooring a Walker with a single arrow to the head as they went, "The heats got 'em all riled up." He explained as they both climbed onto the motorcycle and started down the road back towards the prison.

"They're always this riled up," Carol observed, she wrapped her arms around Daryl's waist and pressed her cheek against his back, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For letting me come with you." Carol replied with a smile, "I'm grateful even if you didn't open up to me."

"That ain't gonna happen." Daryl retorted.

"Yet."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hey you lovely bunch of lovely people! Thanks so much for your feedback, it means a lot! And thank you to all the followers and favouriters that haven't reviewed but are still reading, you're awesome!

xKim

* * *

Daryl sat at the top of the concrete stairs, quietly cleaning his crossbow and surveying the rest of the group chatting animatedly. He ground his teeth as he saw Tyreese close in to hug Carol, his strong, muscular arms wrapping around her petite frame and they laughed loudly as though they didn't have a care in the world. Daryl liked the man, he did, but it didn't stop him envying him and the carefree manner in which he hugged Carol. Daryl only longed for such closeness.

"I'll teach you how to really use that gun." Carol teased after seeing Tyreese's shoddy attempt at shooting in the forecourt earlier that day.

"Yes ma'am." Tyreese breathed as he disappeared back into the cell he'd been sleeping in.

Carol looked up at Daryl and smiled, "Are we gonna do that run into town today or what?"

"What." Daryl quipped as he started towards her, "I can go alone."

"You can...it doesn't mean you should."

He stepped down in front of her and held her steady gaze, "You sure you've got time between flirtin' with Tyreese?"

"Flirtin'?" Carol asked, arching her eyebrow, "That wasn't flirtin'." She half laughed.

Daryl nodded his head once and looked down at his feet, "Even still, if you wanted to stay..."

"I'd rather go with you." She replied quickly.

Daryl smiled slightly and nodded his head, "Okay then, we'll go."

"I'll just check if anyone needs anything." She breathed turning on her heel and leaving.

"You're quiet." Carol observed as she and Daryl walked back to his motorcycle, they had got the remaining tubs of formula along with more alcohol for Glenn and Maggie's wedding.

"Just thinkin'."

"About?" She asked.

Daryl sighed and looked down at his feet as he walked, "You believe in heaven, right?"

Carol nodded her head; she had a feeling where this was going, "Yes." She replied.

"So you believe in hell?"

"I suppose."

It took him a few seconds to respond, "Merle ain't in heaven." He stated matter-of-factly as they reached his bike.

"You don't know..."

Daryl shrugged and cast a look over his shoulder at the woman climbing on the back of his bike, "It's a good bet to place."

Carol slipped her arms around his waist as he revved the bike, "Daryl..." She began.

Daryl cleared his throat loudly as they began to ride down the road, "It's fine, I'm not after no sympathy." He told her.

"Well whether you want it or not, you have mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone :) I hope I'm not boring you too much with this fic, it was never supposed to be a shocker fic, I don't plan on killing off Daryl or Carol or both. It was just supposed to show how their relationship progressed. Here's some more

xKim

* * *

"Carol, I was wonderin' if you could give me a hand," Hershel drawled, holding onto the stairs for support, "Take some food to Carl in the courtyard and Daryl in the watchtower?"

Carol nodded once and got up from her seat, "Sure, anythin' else?"

"No, thank you." He smiled, handing her two bowls of squirrel stew.

Carol nodded once as she collected the bowls and headed out to the forecourt to Carl, "Anythin' interestin' happenin'?" She asked.

Carl looked up from Walker he'd been staring at and shook his head, "Nope, nothin'."

"Here," Carol breathed handing over his bowl of food, "Hershel's been cookin'."

"Great!" Carl beamed, he swung his gun onto his shoulder and stuck into his first meal of the day, "Mmm, its good."

"I better get this to Daryl before it gets cold." Carol told him, she marched over to the watchtower, walked up the stairs and smiled at Daryl who was already looking at the door. "Hershel sends food."

"Smells good," Daryl grunted, "Thanks."

Carol nodded her head by means of a response and stood with her back against the wall, she stared down at her feet and waited for him to finish his food.

"Thanks." Daryl repeated handing her the now empty bowl, "Tell Hershel I said thanks too."

Carol tilted her head, "Aren't you comin' back inside?" She asked and Daryl shook his head, "Why? Glenn will be up soon to take over."

"Ain't no need." Daryl replied, "I'm fine."

Carol crossed her arms over her chest and pinned Daryl with a look that spoke volumes, she knew he wasn't fine by a long shot but knew now wasn't the time to press him for information, "Still, you need to sleep." Carol suggested.

"I'm fine." Daryl repeated tight-lipped.

Carol held up her hands in defence, "I'm not disputin' that. It's just you're not goin' to be able to function well on little or no sleep."

Daryl nodded once and switched his crossbow into his other hand, "I'll try and sleep."

"Good." Carol smiled, she pushed herself up from the wall content with the answer she had got and started to leave.

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"I mean, you know, if you're not busy...could you stay?" Daryl asked bashfully.

"Sure." Carol smile was unwavering as she placed Daryl's bowl on the floor and leant her back back against the wall, "Does this mean you're ready to talk?" She asked, hopefully.

Daryl shook his head, but instead of getting mad this time he shot her an apologetic smile, "Sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the reviews, it really means a lot.

* * *

Carol watched as Daryl looked through the rifle scope at a bunch of zombie's surrounding the outer perimeter, he lowered the gun and squinted his eyes into the distance. "What is it?" She asked.

Daryl slung his rifle onto his right shoulder and grabbed his crossbow, "They're all congregatin' there like it's a mothers meetin'." He quipped, "I'm gonna go thin 'em out a little."

"No need," Carol stated pointing towards Rick, Tyreese and Glenn who were charging across the courtyard towards the group of Walkers. "It looks like they've had the same idea."

Daryl nodded his head once and placed his crossbow back down on the floor, "Maybe I should help them."

"I think the three of them can handle a couple of Walkers." Carol replied with a smile.

Daryl watched anyway as the three men took down a large majority of Walkers, "You and Tyreese seem to get along." He observed.

"Yeah, I like him, he's a good man." She began, picking up on the jealous tone in his voice, "So are all of the new ones." She added quickly.

Daryl grunted and tried to think of anything but Tyreese and Carol... he watched as Rick, Glenn and Tyreese eliminated all of the Walkers. He sighed heavily and rocked back on his heels.

"Daryl..." Carol began, she walked forward and placed a tentative hand on his forearm, "Talk to me."

Daryl went rigid at her touch and looked down at her hand, "About?" He asked tight lipped.

"You know what about."

"What do you want? Want me to tell you all about it and then we can hug it out?" He asked still staring down at her hand on his arm, "That ain't happenin'." He shook his head.

"Why not?" She asked pinning him with a look that spoke volumes, she moved her hand, much to Daryl's displeasure and she caught his line of sight. "A problem shared is a problem halved and all that." She pushed.

"Carol, I'm beggin' you not to push this." He breathed.

"But I can see it's tearin' you apart and it's killin' me."

Daryl stared at her for a few seconds as he turned that over in his mind, he had never really had to worry about how is actions might have affected other people before. Except Merle but then he didn't really have to worry about that anymore.

"Please Daryl..."

"He'd been shot." Daryl said quickly and loudly, "I could see that when I saw him." He added shifting his weight onto his other foot, "I'd floored a Walker and clocked another munchin' on one of the Governors lot when it looked up at me." He cleared the lump that had formed in his throat and raked long calloused fingers through his tousled hair, "It was Merle."

"Oh Daryl..." Carol breathed placing her hand back on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

"It took a while, but I did it. I put him down." His voice was thick with emotion.

Carol just waited for him to speak again, when he didn't she cautiously moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist; she placed her head on his chest, listening to his accelerated heartbeat. "It's okay." She soothed.

"But it's not," Daryl told her, he made no effort to move from Carol's embrace though, "He died fightin' for a group that wouldn't accept him, he died thinkin'..."

"Thinkin' what?"

"Nothin'." Daryl concluded finally untangling himself from Carol's arms; he stepped away and smiled awkwardly, "Happy now?" He asked softly.

"Remember when Sophia died? You sat with me for hours and hours, just waiting for me to want to talk."

"Yeah." Daryl drawled.

Carol smiled a small, sad smile and cast a look at Daryl, "That helped more than you know. I've never thanked you properly."

"You've thanked me enough." He told her but she still leant forward, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before smiling.

"Thank you Daryl."

Daryl nodded once, completely in awe of the woman that had just kissed him, "You're welcome." He breathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi people, I'm aware this is a very boring add "/ however, I'm struggling with idea's on where to take this. I know the basic's I just feel like I'm boring you all. So if anyone has any idea's where they want me to take this, feel free to let me know!

Love Kim xx

* * *

Daryl kept his eyes fixed on her as she moved around the bottom half of the prison, handing out food to the hungry and offering a smile to all those that looked her way. She amazed him in a way that no one else could, she kept smiling despite the fact that the whole world had gone to shit, despite the fact that every day was a struggle.

"See anythin' interestin'?" Hershel asked seemingly from nowhere.

Daryl cocked his head and finally averted his gaze from Carol, "Huh?"

"I said see anythin' interestin'? You seem awfully distracted." Hershel drawled and Daryl shook his head, "Just makin' an observation."

"Just keepin' an eye on things." Daryl explained flippantly.

"Sure." Hershel replied quickly as he hobbled towards where Beth was cradling Judith, "And Carol." He called over his shoulder.

Daryl tightened his jaw as heat flushed to his cheeks, had he been being that obvious?

"Did Hershel call me?" Carol asked looking up at Daryl, he shook his head and waved a dismissive hand, "I could have sworn I heard my name."

"Nah, he's just goin' on about watchtower duties." Daryl lied rather convincingly and shot Hershel another look, who seemed utterly amused by the situation he'd put Daryl in.

"Glenn and Maggie are up there right now," Carol replied placing one hand on her perfectly sculpted hip. "We could go up later tonight?" She suggested and Daryl nodded in response. "It's a date." She breathed and Daryl scoffed.

"Second thought, I can do it on my own."

"Where's the fun in that?" Carol flirted, she handed one of the new people a bowl of Hershel's stew and placed her other hand on her other hip, she smiled a mischievous smile and tilted her head to look at him. "Want some food?"

Daryl shook his head, "I'm not hungry, thanks." He got up and made his way over to Hershel and Beth, "I'm also not impressed." He mumbled to Hershel who chuckled light-heartedly.

"Daryl do you wanna hold Judith for me while I eat?" Beth asked.

Daryl nodded once and swung his crossbow over his left shoulder, Beth handed over the infant - content with how relaxed she seemed – and disappeared down the stairs leaving Daryl and Hershel with Judith.

"Hey lil' ass kicker," Daryl cooed, a special smile he'd reserved only for Judith tugging at the corners of his mouth, "You're gettin' fat." He looked up at Hershel and shrugged, "I'm only jealous she gets fed more than me." He quipped rocking the baby in his strong arms.

"You're good with her." Hershel stated with a smile.

Daryl seemed unfazed by the compliment and simply continued to smile at the little girl, "You're loved by so many people."

"That she is." Carol breathed out of the blue; she appeared from behind Daryl with a grin on her face. "Want me to take her?"

Daryl shrugged and handed over the baby, "Ain't no skin off my nose." He stated before turning on his heel and heading towards his cell.


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie untangled herself from Glenn's embrace as Carol and Daryl sauntered boldly into the watchtower. She straightened her shirt down and cleared her throat.

"We were just..." Glenn began.

"No excuse's necessary," Daryl waved a dismissive hand and smirked, "We know what you two are like."

"We'll err, leave you two to it." Maggie stated grabbing Glenn's free hand and yanking him towards the door, "Bye." She added quickly.

Carol burst into fits of giggles as they walked across the forecourt. "Bless 'em."

"Bless 'em? Pft," Daryl scoffed rolling his cobalt blue eyes, "Considerin' the governors still about and we got Walker's here, there and everywhere, sex should be the last thing on their minds."

"I dunno, it's kinda sweet." Carol breathed as she leant her back against the concrete wall of the watchtower.

Daryl grunted and aimed his rifle into the distance, scouring the surrounding foliage for possible threats.

"You can't tell me you don't miss it." Carol purred.

Daryl stared fixedly ahead he ground his teeth together as he thought about his reply, "No." He bit out. The truth was there wasn't all that much to miss – a couple of drunken fumbles with random women at the back of random bars wasn't really much to write home about.

"Well, I do." Carol stated bluntly.

"Shame that husband of yours got eaten then, isn't it?" Daryl asked.

Carol scoffed, "I don't mean with him," She half-laughed, "Never with him."

"Well the way you and Tyreese been flirtin' you never know."

"Daryl." Carol breathed; she raked her fingers through her hair as he turned to look at her, "I do not flirt with Tyreese. He's a good man, that doesn't mean I want to jump his bone."

Daryl smirked slightly; he wasn't sure whether he was almost-laughing at her terminology or the fact that Tyreese had been officially moved into the friend's zone. "Poor Tyreese." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and a faint blush coloured his cheeks.

"Why, Mr. Dixon, was I just graced with a compliment?"

Daryl shrugged, "Don't get used to it." He replied quickly but a ghost of a smile still playing on his lips as he aimed the rifle back out at the trees.


	11. Chapter 11

Another drab add, I'm seriously considering starting again. Sorry about the lack of interesting posts, thanks again for reading

* * *

Carol stood with her back to Daryl humming some song he had never heard before but liked the sound of. She stood with her rifle aimed at nothing in particular and her head tilted to the side, surveying the surrounding foliage.

"What time do you get off?" Daryl asked, pulling her from her reverie.

"Whenever Tyreese relieves me," She breathed turning to face him, the trace of a smile still playing on her lips, "Which should be any minute now."

"Tyreese again, I'm sure he's got the hots for you woman."

"Well if he does it's not reciprocated." She stated tilting her head to look at him, "Why are you so concerned anyway?"

"I'm not." Daryl replied looking down at his boots, "Just an observation."

Carol smiled slightly and turned her back to Daryl again, "Your observations are off."

Daryl shrugged dismissively and they stood in companionable silence until Tyreese finally joined them, he accepted Carol's gun with a smile and nodded his head at Daryl, Daryl nodded his head back in acknowledgement as Carol filled Tyreese in on the nothingness that was happening.

"Thanks beautiful." Tyreese smiled as Daryl and Carol began to walk off.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Carol held up her hand and shook her head, "Not one word."

"Okay, beautiful." Daryl smirked as they walked across the forecourt, past Carl and Beth and into cell block C.

"It was a platonic compliment," Carol explained as they both made their way up to the second level, "I'm sure of it." She added with a shrug.

"I don't know much about flirtin'," Daryl began, "I've never been good at it myself, but I can bet you my crossbow he wants in on your panties."

"That'd be difficult, considerin' I ain't wearin' any." She breathed.

Daryl was taken aback by Carol's unexpected statement; he looked over at her ever-smiling face and scoffed, "Little too much information." He told her as she chewed at her bottom lip.

He wondered idly what she'd taste like as he walked into his cell, kicked off his boots and lay down on his bunk knowing that whenever Carol was finished she'd come and join him.


	12. Chapter 12

I just wanna take a second to thank anyone who's reading this, you're legendary.

And I know this next part isn't the most exciting of posts but I finally know where I'm going with this! (Thanks to SOA loving mom) SO the next add should be better :) bear with me heh.

Love xKim x

* * *

"Have you asked him yet?" Maggie asked, popping her head around hers and Glenn's cell, she could tell by his blank expression that he hadn't but she waited for his answer anyway.

"No." Glenn mumbled, "I can go myself." He stated.

"I'm not disputin' that." Maggie breathed, leaning her back against the cell wall. "It's just he's goin' anyway..."

"I know." Glenn groaned, he got to his feet and started towards Maggie, stopping to place a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll go ask him now."

Maggie grinned as he passed her and walked towards Daryl's cell, he wasn't surprised to see Carol already in there and to find them both sitting in absolute silence while Daryl meticulously cleaned his crossbow. "Hey."

Daryl nodded his head in acknowledgement but continued to clean his crossbow.

"I was wondering if you could get me a few things on your err, on your run into town tomorrow." Glenn asked sheepishly.

Again, Daryl nodded, "Sure."

"We err, we need some things, and err, condoms and stuff."

"Ah," Daryl smirked, leaning forward, "Got through that last lot quick, didn't you Glenn?"

Glenn blushed wildly as Carol chuckled, "Thanks." He mumbled before leaving.

"I didn't know you were doing a run into town tomorrow?" Carol asked eyebrows arched, "I didn't think we needed anything." She added.

Daryl shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to see what's around."

"I'll come!" Carol offered with a smile, "I promise I won't be any bother."

"You're never any bother." Daryl replied quickly.

She smiled widely and nodded, "Then it's settled, we'll go first thing in the mornin'."

Once again, Daryl found himself sitting against his motorcycle as Carol said her goodbye's, he nodded once at Rick and within a few minutes they were out of the prison gates and riding past gormless looking Walkers.

"Thank you." Carol shouted over the roar of his bike.

"For what?" Daryl asked as he turned right onto a different road.

"For letting me come with, I get stir crazy when I don't leave the prison."

Daryl shrugged in response, "It ain't no bother." He replied.

After roughly an hour of riding, Daryl slowed his pace and parked his bike at the back of the pharmacy; he waited for Carol to clamber off before climbing off himself. He looked around for Walkers and smiled slightly, "None about." He breathed.

"Yeah, I thought that. Weird!" Carol replied.

Daryl nodded his head as they started towards the derelict building. It was rare these days that they had a day without Walkers.

"See anythin' of any interest?" Daryl asked casting a look over his shoulder at Carol who was staring down at something in her hands, "What you found?" He asked curiously.

Carol looked up at him and shook her head, "Nothin' interestin'." She smiled holding up a box of tampons.

"Oh," Daryl mumbled, turning his back to her again so she didn't see him blush. "I've got everythin' on Glenn's list and got some kick ass pain killers from the back just in case, so when you're ready we can rock this joint." He explained.

Carol nodded her head once and stuffed the tampons along with a box of feminax for Beth into her bag, she made her way over to Daryl and smiled when he noticed her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading and reviewing/favouriting/following this story! It means a lot to a newbie like me :D

* * *

"You have got to be kiddin' me." Daryl bit out as his motorbike stuttered to a stop.

"What's wrong?" Carol asked from over his shoulder, she moved her hands from around his waist allowing him to get off the bike and check it over; she quickly surveyed the area for Walkers before climbing off too.

"I thought she had a full tank." Daryl replied furrowing his brow.

"We're gonna have to walk the rest of the way?"

"Hell no, I ain't leavin' my bike," He stated, "It's the only thing I got left of Merle."

Carol nodded her head in acknowledgement as Daryl circled the bike and took out his crossbow from the back, "We'll just have to camp till mornin' then go foragin' for fuel."

"I don't like the idea of being out in the open with Walkers about." Carol breathed turning her head to look behind her.

"There ain't any about, besides, what other option do we have?" He asked referencing to the great expanse of nothingness.

Carol shrugged and cast her eyes down to her boots, though she'd slept outdoors many-a-time in the past year it didn't make the thought any more appealing.

"We passed a bar about 10 minutes that way," Daryl pointed his hand in the direction they had travelled in, "We can stay there till the mornin' and we'll walk back into town tomorrow." He decided.

The bar was occupied by two gaunt looking Walkers who Daryl vanquished easily, the first with his crossbow, then the second with his knife. Then, moving into the darkened bar, he and Carol checked every possible place a Walker could be before settling down on two chairs near the door.

"Have a drink with me." Daryl offered holding a bottle of some brown coloured alcohol out at Carol.

"One of us should stay sober," Carol pointed out, "Just in case."

Daryl shrugged and knocked back a mouthful of booze, "Just a little drink." He breathed tilting the open bottle forward and waving it slightly.

Carol impulsively leant forward and took hold of the bottle in Daryl's hands, she half-smiled and chugged a mouthful of the alcohol, it burnt as it went down and she shuddered, "That's lethal." She choked out, pressing her hand against her mouth.

Daryl chuckled and nodded, "It's good, we should take some back for the wedding."

"You're a very considerate man, aren't you Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl shrugged, taking compliments wasn't something he was used to, instead he brought the bottle up to his mouth and took a slow swig, savouring the fact that Carol's lips had once been where his were now. "Drink up." He ordered handing over the bottle. Carol obeyed and shuddered again and Daryl couldn't help but laugh at the way her nose scrunched up in disgust.

This exchange continued till there was barely any alcohol left and Daryl was contemplating cracking open another bottle, but, decided against it considering Carol **did **have a point – it was wise to remain sober...or at least sober-ish.

"Ed never let me drink." Carol blurted out, she shook her head, "Sorry, I don't know where that came from." She half-laughed though Daryl could see the pain behind her mask.

"He never let you do a lot of things by my reckonin'." Daryl replied offering her the remaining alcohol, she shook her head and he nodded once, "Lettin' you breathe was probably a stretch for him."

Carol nodded her head in agreement, noting how heavy it felt, "I kinda envy him though."

"How so?"

"Well, he's gone...he didn't have to live through seein' Sophia that way. He doesn't have to... Sorry, I'm talkin' rubbish." She shook her head and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "I told you that stuff was lethal." She tried to laugh again.

Daryl sucked in a breath and thought about his next sentence carefully, "Do you wish you were gone?"

"Sometimes." Carol confessed. "Sometimes it's all I can think about." She mumbled, looking down at her hands.

A silence fell about them, but again it wasn't awkward, Daryl knew there wasn't much that he could say right now to make her feel better, though he made a mental note to watch how much she drank at the wedding just in case. "For the record..." He began leaning forward slightly, "I'm glad you're still here." He told her.

She looked up into his cobalt blue eyes and knew he meant every word and she knew that that kind of thing would have been hard for him to admit. "Thank you."

Daryl nodded once and averted his eyes from her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, to be honest I lost heart in it a little bit. But I hope you lot haven't! Love and stuff to you all. x_

* * *

Daryl watched as Carol stirred in her sleep, she was lying in the most awkward position it was no wonder she was restless. He contemplated elevating her legs onto the chair he'd been sitting on but he didn't want to disturb her, at least one of them would be getting some sleep.

She was mighty distracting to say she wasn't doing anything... Daryl noted how her eyelids flickered and her lips twitched upwards as she dreamt. He wondered idly where her dreams had taken her.

A feral snarl ripped through Daryl's reverie and he quickly made his way over to the window at the front of the bar, a bunch of Walkers – maybe a dozen or so – had congregated outside and for some reason they seemed riled.

"What is it?" A soft voice asked from behind him.

"Walkers." Daryl mumbled moving backwards but keeping an eye on the herd.

"How many?"

"Ten, maybe more." He cast a quick look over his shoulder towards an anxious looking Carol and offered her a weary smile, "Don't worry, we'll just keep quiet and they should pass."

"And if they don't?" She asked.

"Then we'll slip out the back when it gets a bit lighter." Daryl explained quietly, he looked back towards the Walkers and scowled, "Somethin's got 'em riled up. That's for sure."

"Do you think they can, you know... smell us?"

"It's a possibility."

Carol gave an involuntary shudder and sunk back down on the chair she'd been napping in, she watched Daryl as he kept a close eye on the Walkers, occasionally looking back over at her. "Do you want to swap for a bit? I'll bet you haven't moved from that position since I dropped off."

Daryl shook his head, the truth was he'd been happy propping up the bar and watching her sleep until he'd heard the herd of Walkers passing; he didn't need to rest anymore than she did.

"Daryl?" Carol breathed in a voice barely above a whisper; she indicated to the sun rising out of the back window of the bar and frowned, "They're out there too."

"Fuck." Daryl cursed, he manoeuvred around a couple of bar stools and took a look out of the window, there must have been more than a dozen there too. He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes as he tried to calculate an exit plan.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked quietly.

Daryl bit down hard on his bottom lip and shrugged, he quietly checked the back door and groaned as it clicked open, luckily no Walkers noticed and he averted his gaze back towards Carol. "The cellar."


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thank you for reading/reviewing/favouriting/following this story. You're all stars. xKim

* * *

"It's dark down here," Carol observed as she and Daryl made their way down the creaking staircase, "And it smells."

"Yeah," Daryl replied scrunching up his nose, he walked before Carol, aiming his crossbow at nothing in particular and shining his torch in every direction but behind him. "But there ain't nothin' down here. That's good." He mumbled. "Did ya lock the cellar door?"

"Yes."

"Good." Daryl replied finally turning to face her, "This is cosy, ain't it?"

"Mhm."

He could tell there was something wrong with her, she wasn't normally so quiet, even when they were hiding from a herd of hungry, gaunt-looking Walkers. "They're going to pass right over us, you'll see. There ain't no need to worry."

"It's not them...I'm barely worried about them." She mumbled looking down at the dust covered floor.

"Then what is it?"

"There's no windows." Carol stated finally looking up at him, not that she could see her favourite part about him – his eyes.

"Ah, yeah. You're a little claustrophobic, ain't ya?" Daryl asked tilting his head slightly, Carol nodded once slightly embarrassed, the rational part of her brain knew that when the dead roamed the earth it seemed kind of senseless being afraid of anything bar the Walkers and yet the irrational part of her brain yearned for open space. She had been so busy thinking of her predicament she never got to fully appreciate the small gesture Daryl was making, he stretched out his arm and placed a hand on her shoulder, "We'll be out of here in no time. You're safe with me."

Carol wondered idly if he felt the spark too but didn't question it, she simply smiled a lopsided smile and nodded her head slowly, "I know."

"Sit down." Daryl suggested pointing towards an old tattered barstool with his torch in one hand and his crossbow in the other. "You might feel a bit better off those legs."

She did as she was told and placed her hands in her lap as she stared at Daryl's silhouette standing in the dark, she did feel a little better when sitting down, "How long do you think we should stay here?"

"I'll go out and check in a couple of hours..." Daryl replied, he flicked his fringe from his eyes and scanned the room, "There's a shit load of booze down here. I'm surprised this place wasn't looted at the beginning. We should check the other places before we go lookin' for fuel, just in case."

Carol nodded her head slowly.

"You're going to be fine." Daryl told her, he moved closer to her and brushed his calloused fingers against her cheek, even he seemed shocked at the reflex action to comfort her; he pulled his hand away quickly and cleared his throat. "We should stay quiet, just in case." He mumbled and Carol nodded in agreement, stunned into silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Just wanted to say thanks again, because I can't help being insanely grateful.

Here's more...

* * *

Daryl aimed his crossbow at the door as Carol quietly unlatched the one flimsy lock, she slowly pulled open the door and Daryl moved back inside the bar, he fired his crossbow into a still Walker directly in front of him and flinched as Carol moved forward to vanquish another with her too-small knife.

She smiled a satisfied smile as the dead weight of the Walker crumbled to the floor at her feet; she stepped over it and craned her neck to see out of the back window, she couldn't see another Walker. "Clear." She whispered.

Daryl made his way over to the corpse of the once-was-man-once-was-Walker and retrieved his arrow, "This way too." He pointed out before making his way over to where Carol stood. "We should get goin'."

Carol nodded in agreement and slowly pulled her knife from the corpse's skull.

...

Daryl's attention was never far from Carol at the best of times, but, knowing that they could be walking into a herd of Walkers at anytime made him feel even more protective. He hated that she had to live in a world filled with monsters, Carol deserved much more than that...

"Are we foragin' for supplies or are we gettin' fuel and gettin' gone?" Carol asked pulling him from his reverie.

Daryl thought for a few seconds before shaking his head, "It's not safe out here, not right now. We should get back."

Carol nodded once in complete agreement as they walked down the road towards a bunch of abandoned cars, Daryl checked the surrounding foliage for Walkers and, when he was satisfied that they were safe for the moment, he began siphoning gas from the first car.

Carol pressed her behind against the cars bonnet and surveyed the surrounding area, she noted a Walker ambling towards them, ragged chunks of rotting flesh hanging from broken contorted bones, a truly horrific sight for anyone. "Daryl..." She began.

Daryl lifted his head and peered in the direction Carol was looking, 4 Walkers were making their way over to them both. "Stay here." Daryl ordered, he plucked his crossbow from the floor and set his sights on the first of the group.

He effortlessly took down the first of the Walkers before reloading – the only flaw with the crossbow being the time it took to reload – he then fired another arrow into the closest moving Walkers brain. He placed his crossbow on the bonnet of the nearest car and yanked his knife free from his belt; he cast a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Carol was alright before driving his knife into the neck, then skull of the next Walker as the last lunged at Daryl, knocking him to the ground.

"DARYL!" Carol shrieked rushing forward, she manoeuvred around various parked cars before getting to where Daryl was underneath the remaining Walker. With quivering hands, Carol grabbed her knife and deftly vanquished the remaining undead.

Groaning, Daryl pushed the dead weight of the heavy corpse off of him and got to his feet, he nodded his head once by means of a thank you and offered her a small, coy smile.

"You're welcome." Carol smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

Carol snaked her arms around Daryl's waist as he brought the motorcycle to life and they began down the first of many roads they'd be travelling on today. "It's good to have such power between your legs." Carol shouted over the roar of the bike, then, realising how it sounded, she began to back pedal, "I mean, it's good to be back on a fully functionin' bike...not, you know..."

"I know." Daryl Interjected, a light blush colouring his cheeks – he was immediately glad that she couldn't see his face.

"Though while we're on the subject..."

"Stop it." He bit out light-heartedly, he did want her to stop teasing but at the same time, he kind of enjoyed the light flirting, or whatever it was... "We should be back at the prison in about an hour." He called out, effectively changing the subject.

"Great, I'm starvin'."

oxo

Rick grinned as he saw the motorcycle break through the foliage, he had been so sure something or someone had got to them... Though he knew he could trust Daryl implicitly.

He climbed down from the watch tower and broke into a light sprint towards the gate, yanking it open as the motorcycle came to a stop. A few gaunt looking Walkers began to amble over but he knew they were not an immediate threat.

"Daryl." Rick grinned as Daryl started the bike into the prison forecourt. "Carol." He locked the gate back up just as the aforementioned Walkers reached the fence.

"Rick." Carol beamed as he closed in for a hug.

"What happened?" Rick asked, breaking the hug and looking towards Daryl for a debrief.

Daryl, who was still sat on his bike, shut off the engine and looked up at Rick, "We ran out of gas, then there were Walkers in town, dozens of them." He explained, "We had to hold up in a cellar till they'd passed."

"Well thank God you're alright." Rick replied, his right arm still slung over Carol's shoulders.

Daryl nodded once and cast a look to Carol, "You alright?" He asked.

She smiled slightly and nodded her head before placing a hand on her abdomen. "I could do with a little fuel myself."

"Beth's spent the day cookin', you won't be disappointed." Rick smiled. "You two go inside, I've gotta finish my watch."

Daryl nodded once and started the engine back up, Carol offered him a shy smile as they both made their way back over to the prison.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone! Thanks to my new followers and everyone that read/reviewed the last chapter :) here's more xKim

* * *

Rick was right, they were not disappointed by Beth's culinary skills, even with the bare minimum ingredients she still managed to concoct something more than edible.

Daryl finished his bowl of stew in record time and declined Beth's offer of seconds before heading up to Glenn and Maggie who were stood on the balcony chatting animatedly. He held his rucksack out to Glenn and smiled slightly at Maggie. "Got you both some more champagne." He told them. "And I got what you asked for." He concluded and Glenn blushed.

"Thanks Daryl."

"It's fine." Daryl mumbled looking down at Carol who was cooing over baby Judith in her travel cot. "As far as runs go, it wasn't awful."

Maggie followed his line of sight and smiled sweetly before swapping knowing glances with Glenn.

"I'll be in my cell if anyone needs me." He stated finally tearing his eyes away from Carol, now that she was safe, he could get some sleep. Or at least try.

Back in his cell, he kicked off his boots, pulled off his jacked and slumped into bed. He'd just got comfortable when she appeared in the doorway, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Were you plannin' on sleepin'?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged and sat up slightly, "That depends."

"On?"

"On whether you have a better offer for me..." Daryl trailed off, realising that what had been an innocent comment in his mind had sounded a little dirty out loud, he cleared his throat.

"Well..." Carol began, she pulled a bottle of champagne out from seemingly nowhere and her smile grew a little, "We've got far too much alcohol for Glenn and Maggie's makeshift weddin', so I thought we could get a little tipsy."

"Look at you," Daryl began, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and raised an eyebrow, "One night on the sauce and you're gagging for more."

"Like I said before, Ed never let me drink. Let's call it making up for lost time." She beamed as she took a seat next to him.

Daryl nodded his head slowly, he couldn't help but feel slightly irked at the mention of Ed's name, not only did it stir up some crazy feelings Daryl couldn't fully comprehend – something not unlike jealousy – it also made him hate the mere memory of the man.

"Hey, where did you go?" Carol asked softly as she began twisting at the screw-top lid.

He shrugged and stifled a chuckle as he watched her struggle to open the bottle, "Need some help?" He offered.

Carol handed over the bottle and watched as Daryl opened it with as much ease as she'd expected.

He held it out to her and offered her a coy smile, "This was your idea, it's only fair you kick-start the drinkin'." He told her. Naturally, Carol obliged and Daryl watched through hooded eyes as she took a swig from the bottle.

"What?" She asked, a small smile still playing on her lips. She handed him the bottle and placed her hands in her lap.

"Nothin'." He mumbled before bringing the champagne up to his lips.

"Sometimes I catch you lookin' at me like that..." She confessed, her tone soft, "Like you're thinkin' more than you're sayin'."

"I often think more than I say." Daryl replied, hoping that would be the end of that. But Carol had other ideas; she accepted the bottle off him and took her turn, savouring the sweetness of the alcohol.

"What do you think about?"

Daryl shrugged, that was such a huge question he didn't even know where to begin answering it. Was she only interested in what he thought about her? Even if that was the case, that was still a huge question. What did he think about Carol? Beautifully damaged Carol. He couldn't even begin to elaborate. Instead he just shrugged.

"You don't know?" She asked smiling slightly as he drank from the bottle.

He shook his head, "I know you ain't got no business up in my head." He told her, though his tone was anything but serious.

Carol chuckled softly and nodded, "That's fair."


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks so much for the reading and reviews and whatnot, I really appreciate it. Here's some more :) _

_xKim_

* * *

The alcohol had long gone and Daryl was feeling slightly worse for wear, he lay his head down on his pillow and stared up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"Budge over." Carol slurred, prodding him in the chest with one wobbly index finger.

"Don't you have a somewhere to be that isn't here?" He feigned irritation but at the same time he shuffled over in the bed, creating enough room for her to climb in next to him.

Carol shrugged as she lay down next to him and followed his line of sight, "Would you prefer me to be somewhere else?" She asked.

Daryl thought about how he could get out of answering that one, but, noting he was slightly inebriated and there was every chance he wouldn't remember this tomorrow, he shook his head, "No."

"Exactly, so quit your whinin' boy or I'll give you somethin' to whine about."

Daryl laughed once and turned his head to face her, a small smile still playing on the corners of his mouth, she turned her head too and then they were face-to-face lying a matter of inches apart. He could smell her sweet breath on his face and wondered idly what she'd taste like. "I like drunk you, you're feisty." He mumbled, staring down at her soft lips.

Carol opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again, deciding that now probably wasn't the best time to confess her attraction for him. Instead she just smiled sweetly and then yawned. "I feel like I could sleep for a month."

"Go for it."

"Here?" Carol asked, surprised. She angled her body towards him.

He shrugged trying to act indifferent, "If you want."

"I feel safe here." She confessed quietly.

Daryl didn't speak, he just nodded once and watched as she closed her eyes, the trace of a smile still playing on her mouth.

"We should have played spin the bottle," Carol mumbled sleepily, "Like teenagers again."

"I'm glad we didn't."

Carol opened one green eye wide, "What are you implyin'? I'm a great kisser, I'll have you know."

Daryl wasn't disputing that, he could guarantee she made kissing into a fine art just by looking at how soft her lips were and the way she bit down on that bottom lip...he found himself staring again.

"I suppose it'd be a whole different kettle of fish if I looked like Karen."

He raised his eyebrows marginally and shook his head, "No."

"What's wrong with Karen?"

"There's nothin' wrong with Karen if that's what you're into." Daryl replied with an incredulous shrug.

"Well, what are you into?"

Again, Daryl shrugged; he didn't really have 'a type' but he knew that Karen wasn't it. For one, she wasn't sassy enough, not to mention the fact she'd barely spoken two words to him since they'd arrived. No, Karen definitely wasn't his type... Carol on the other hand...

"Daryl..." Carol saying his name was just about his favourite thing ever, she propped her head up on her hand and stared down into his heavy-lidded, cobalt blue eyes, "Everyone has a type. I tend to like the strong, silent type." She explained.

"Ed was strong and silent?"

Carol shook her head, "Ed was neither strong nor silent. Somethin' went wrong there..." She breathed, breaking their gaze. "Ed was..."

"A bastard?" Daryl offered and Carol laughed once and nodded her head.

"Spot on," She mumbled, "But the less said about him the better." She rolled her eyes and looked back at Daryl, "Were any of your ex's that intolerable?"

Daryl didn't have a wealth of experience to draw on, the closest thing to a girlfriend he had was a woman nearly five years older than him who Merle had had once before him... He wasn't exactly a Casanova. He shook his head.

"You don't like talkin' about your past." Carol observed, she took her hand and placed it on his forearm, "It doesn't matter, things like that seem a bit irrelevant in this world – it'd just be nice to have a two sided conversation one day." She teased before retracting her hand.

Daryl smiled apologetically and looked away. _One day... _


	20. Chapter 20

It was a strange thing, waking up next to Daryl Dixon, even stranger still that his right arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her in closer to him. Carol's head ached and her mouth was dry and yet it was the greatest she had felt in a really long time. She was being held by Daryl, actually held, and not restricted like the last time she was in his arms the day they had found Sophia in the barn...

The mere thought of Sophia caused the familiar dull ache she felt to intensify and she found herself biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to repress the tears, but as she lay there in the dark, wrapped up in Daryl's arms, she felt herself coming undone...

She cried quietly, hoping that her shoulders shaking as she sobbed wouldn't wake Daryl.

"Carol?"

She squinted into the darkness and noticed his eyes were open.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up slightly, he kept his arm around her waist.

"I'm bein' stupid." She whispered, though even as she said it she continued to cry.

"If somethin's upsettin' you, then it ain't stupid."

Carol shrugged in the minimal space she had and let out a shaky sigh, "Just thinkin' about Sophia."

Daryl nodded his head, silently willing her to continue.

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly."

"There's no need." Daryl told her quietly, he picked up his free hand and brushed his fingers softly against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leant into his hand, his calloused fingers were cool on her flushed cheeks. "There's every need." She mumbled.

Daryl sucked in a breath and withdrew his hand, "There ain't."

"Daryl you did so much..."

"But in the end, it didn't matter." He mumbled adjusting his hand on her waist.

"It'll always matter to me." Carol breathed, she wiped in vain at the tears that were freely falling from her eyes and fixed her gaze on Daryl's mouth. She would have only had to move a few inches and her lips would have been on his. "Thank you."

Daryl nodded once and swallowed hard, it was fair to say that whatever fluffy feelings he was experiencing had everything to do with the half a bottle of champagne he'd drank. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head in attempt to dispel the thoughts he was having.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, noting how uncomfortable he suddenly seemed.

He moved his arm from around her waist and shuffled a little closer to the wall and further away from Carol, she instantly missed him. "Nothin'." He mumbled.

"You've gone all standoffish – is it because I mentioned Sophia?"

"No, not at all," Daryl replied quickly, he didn't want her to ever feel like she couldn't talk to him, "We can talk about Sophia all night if you wanna."

Carol brushed the last few tears off her cheeks and held his steady gaze, "And you wouldn't mind?"

Daryl shook his head, "No." He seemed to visibly relax as he lay back on the bottom bunk, head on his upturned hands. "We can talk about whatever you want."


	21. Chapter 21

I feel a bit like a broken record but I just wanted to say thank you again for reading/reviewing/following it means a lot! Writing this is making the wait till October a little easier, for me anyway :)

Hope I'm not boring any of you! Hope you're enjoying it.

xKim

* * *

They spoke about Sophia's short but impactful life, they spoke briefly about the death of Merle and they spoke about the new arrivals to the group and what it meant for them future wise. By the time they'd finished putting the world to rights, the alcohol had left their systems and the sun was coming up through the small window directly in front of Daryl's cell.

"I better get back to my cell." Carol mumbled feeling slightly miserably, "People'll start talkin'."

"Let them." Daryl's lips turned up into the smallest of smiles and Carol's answering smile literally knocked the breath out of his lungs.

They were sitting up now, sitting next to each other and enjoying the companionable silence that had fallen between them. Carol chewed absentmindedly on her bottom lip while Daryl rubbed at his facial hair.

"Hi," Drawled a familiar voice and both Carol and Daryl lifted their heavy heads, "How're you both?" Rick asked.

Daryl just nodded by means of a reply and Carol smiled, "Just fine, thank you."

"I was wondering if you'd go on watch today Carol?"

"We can do that." Daryl replied.

"No, just Carol, I need you for somethin' else." Rick explained.

Though the thought of being separated from Carol was an unwelcome one, he nodded his head.

"Go eat and meet me out in the forecourt when you're ready." Rick stated before turning on his heel and leaving.

Carol smiled slightly and shot a sideways look at Daryl, "Back to the real world, eh?"

"Hm." Daryl grunted, he grabbed his boots from the side of the bed and pulled them on.

She watched the muscles in his arms tense as he pulled on his boots and was reminded, in HD, of last night when he held her... Or rather this morning, very early this morning. "Last night was good." She confessed.

He nodded his head and offered a lopsided smile, "Yeah, it was."

"We should do it again sometime." Carol suggested, she blushed under his cool gaze. "Like, the weddin' maybe?"

"Maybe." Daryl repeated with a nod of the head, he got to his feet and grabbed his crossbow and knife from the floor opposite his bed, he stuck his knife in the waistband of his jeans and slung his crossbow over his shoulder, "I'll catch you later." He mumbled before leaving Carol alone in his cell.

She smiled to herself before composing herself and then went to join the others.

Hershel was the first, as always, to greet her, "Good mornin'." He drawled as he hobbled over to the nearest table.

Carol smiled widely at the old man before taking a seat opposite him, "How're you?" Carol asked.

"Fine, fine." Hershel waved a dismissive hand in front of his face and nodded his head in the direction of Maggie and Glenn who were sitting at a table with Tyreese, Sasha and Beth, "Said they wanna get hitched this week."

"Brilliant!" Carol smiled, "We got everythin' we need?"

"Yeah, bible and all." He stated tapping his breast pocket, "Should be a beautiful day, we were planning on doin' it outside." He explained and Carol nodded her head animatedly.

"Aw, I love a good weddin'."

"It might not be our only weddin' this year," Hershel muttered under his breath, though Carol heard him, he looked up at her through grey lashes and smirked, "Spend the night with Daryl did you?"

"Ours is a platonic relationship." Carol rolled her eyes, "We just spent the night talkin'." She confessed with a small shrug.

"That innocent huh?" Hershel asked, using his crutches to stand up, he hobbled over to where Carol was sat and leant down, "Then why are you blushin'?" He whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

I'm really sorry these posts aren't longer, I'll try and make them longer after I've posted the posts I've already written.

Hope you're all okay :)

xKim

* * *

Daryl crossed the forecourt with his crossbow slung over his right shoulder, he felt much lighter on his feet after last night, talking to Carol had been almost therapeutic, she had such a way with words, she made the darkness a little brighter.

And so today, when Rick smiled at him and he smiled back, he actually meant it.

"There's a breach in the fence." Rick explained, nodding his head in the direction of the surrounding foliage. "More Walkers are filterin' through. I need you to help me fix it."

"Okay." Daryl replied quickly, he started towards the direction Rick had indicated to. "How many are we lookin' at?" He asked squinting his eyes into focus at the Walkers at the bottom of the prison fields.

"Ten, maybe more."

Daryl nodded his head and adjusted the strap on his crossbow. "Nothin' we haven't faced before."

"Hm," Rick grunted, "I wanted to ask you, how're you holdin' up?" He asked, "After Merle..."

"Fine." Daryl interjected curtly, this had been the second time Rick had tried to talk to him about his feelings and the second time Daryl didn't want to. "I'm just fine."

"You've been kind of distant," Rick observed, "Doin' a lot of runs, goin' away a lot. The only person I see you talk to is Carol. I just want you to know you can always talk to me, you know, if you wanna..."

"I appreciate that." Daryl muttered as he lifted his crossbow and fired it through the skull of an incoming Walker. The corpse dropped like a sack of meat as he prepped his crossbow for the second Walker.

"I got it." Rick stated, holding his gun up and shooting the nearest Walker to him.

"We should be conservin' ammo, what with the Governor still bein' at large."

"He's vastly outnumbered, don't you think? He'd be insane to try anything."

"I think we've established that he's insane," Daryl replied, "Just don't know what he's gonna do next."

Rick nodded his head and took out his knife, he raised it above his head and charged at the female Walker advancing on him.

Daryl watched as Rick effortlessly took down the Walker, it was strange how easy vanquishing Walkers had become. It was like a second nature to them now... As natural as breathing even.

Rick tossed Daryl the thick chain and padlock and floored another Walker with a swift jab to the brain.

Daryl ran for the break in the fence, leaving Rick in charge of the remaining Walkers, he knew that Rick would be fine – he always was.

He threaded the heavy chain through a hole in the fence, using all of his strength to pull the two sides together, he threaded it again and did more of the same before fixing the padlock into place.

He turned just in time to see Rick eliminate the last threat and smiled a satisfied smile, "We done?"

"We're done." Rick repeated with a nod.

"That ended quicker than I thought it would," Daryl said, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up to the watchtower to see Carol looking through the scope of her rifle at nothing in particular, "I can go on watch too, if you like."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from Carol for too long." Rick smirked, "Go ahead."

Daryl shot him a 'What you talkin' 'bout?' look before he started back towards the prison forecourt.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Just a quick note to say thanks again, I know I sound like a broken record but I've got to express my gratitude somehow.

So, THANKS!

xKim

* * *

"Hey." Daryl muttered as he climbed up the last stair of the watchtower, he watched as she lowered the rifle, smiled and then brought it back up by her face.

"I was wonderin' how long it'd be before I saw you again," Carol breathed as she looked through the scope, "Considerin' I gatecrashed your night, I didn't think you'd want to see me again for a while."

Daryl scoffed at the thought of not wanting to see Carol regularly and shrugged, "You're not so bad to be around, I suppose." He quipped.

Carol chuckled and nodded once, "Thanks for the half-compliment, asshole." She teased.

Daryl's lips curled upwards and he leant his back against the wall of the watchtower, "You've got quite a feisty streak." He observed.

"It's a newfound personality quirk."

"I like it." Daryl stated gruffly.

She turned on her heel and smirked, "Two compliments in one day? Are you feelin' well? Maybe you should lie down..."

Daryl smiled slightly and shrugged, "Don't get used to it."

Carol chuckled light-heartedly and turned her attention back to the surrounding woodland, she spotted a couple of Walkers ambling about, but, considering they posed no real immediate threat, she left them to it. "Did you get done what needed to be done with Rick?"

Daryl nodded once and grunted, "He keeps askin' 'bout Merle."

"It's because he's worried about you." Carol mumbled lowering her gun and casting a look ovevr her shoulder, "He thought you were pullin' away from the group."

"I was." Daryl stated, he didn't know whether or not he should be telling her this, "After Merle, you know, after I...put him down. I didn't want to fight anymore. The thought of giving up was much more welcomin'."

"What changed?"

Daryl didn't want to tell her the truth, which was the only reason he didn't put a bullet to his temple the day he found Merle was because he couldn't bear the thought of Carol missing him... Instead, he shrugged, "You guys are family too." He stated, "However corny that sounds."

"That doesn't sound corny."

Daryl shrugged and walked closer to Carol, he reached out his hand for her rifle and smiled as he handed it over, "It does." He replied with a casual shrug, he placed the strap over his arm and looked through the scope over at the surrounding trees.

"It's nice and quiet out there." Carol told him and she was right. The only Walkers Daryl could see were gaunt looking fragile things he could put down easily.

"Perfect for huntin'." Daryl observed.

"You should take me out too." Carol suggested, though she knew he wouldn't let her.

"I don't want to have to be watching out for your ass." He stated apologetically.

She shot him a look that spoke volumes and shook her head, "I'm not completely useless, you know? I can put down a few Walkers."

"I'm not contestin' that, it's just...well...I have a system and you'd only get in the way." He shrugged, hoping that he didn't offend her.

"Now you're just making excuses..." She frowned as he handed her gun back over, "Next time you go, you should let me come with you."

Daryl chewed the inside of his mouth as he mentally weighed up the pro's and con's of letting Carol go with him, sure it would be nice to have company in the form of Carol but at the same time he wasn't overly keen on the idea of having her out in the open and away from the prison. "Fine." He mumbled.

"Great! We'll go after the weddin'."


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks so much for the reviews and what not, they literally make writing this worthwhile.

* * *

Daryl knew that she would hold him to it and you couldn't exactly slip away unnoticed from someone who was around you 24/7 – not that he was complaining, he enjoyed spending time with her, more than he enjoyed spending time with the others; more than he enjoyed spending time on his own; more than just about anything actually...

He took a seat at a table Glenn and Maggie were sitting at and placed his bowl in front of him.

"I wish I had somethin' pretty to wear." Maggie sighed, prodding at her stew with her spoon. "I mean, in the grand scheme of things it's not overly important, but it'd be nice to look pretty for you."

"You'd look beautiful if you turned up wearing a potato sack." Glenn replied, reaching across the table and boldly grabbing her hand.

Daryl stared down at his food as he ate and pretended like he hadn't heard the exchange, he hadn't intended on invading in on an intimate moment like this, but then he should have known sitting next to Glenn and Maggie meant you were going to be embarrassed by their public displays of affection.

"Lyin' is an ugly habit." Maggie stated though as she said it she blushed, obviously touched by Glenn's sentiment. She looked towards Daryl and smiled slightly, "Hey Daryl."

Daryl grunted in reply and shoved a mouthful of stew into his mouth.

"How're you?" She tried again.

This time, Daryl looked up from what he was doing and shrugged, "Fine."

Maggie nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Where's Carol?" She asked.

Again, Daryl shrugged as he swallowed his food.

"What have you got planned for this evenin'?"

"What's with the Spanish inquisition?" He asked, looking from Maggie to Glenn and then back again.

"Just makin' conversation." Maggie replied waving her hand dismissively. "You've been kinda quiet lately."

Daryl sighed and shook his head, "Everyone keeps sayin' that," He mumbled furrowing his brow, "I'm no quieter than I usually am." He added with a casual shrug.

Maggie nodded, "But it's different this time you're-"

"I thought you two were meant to be on watch?" Carol's voice sounded over the start of Maggie's sentence and she turned her head to look at the woman standing behind her, Carol offered her a small smile as Maggie seemed to get the hint.

"We were, I mean, we are." Maggie stated, finishing the remaining mouthful of stew, she pushed her bowl away from her and smiled at both Carol and Daryl in turn, "C'mon Glenn."

Glenn got to his feet and nodded his head at Daryl, said a flippant 'goodbye' to Carol and started towards the exit to the cell block.

"Thanks." Daryl mumbled.

"For what?" Carol asked, she took a seat opposite him and placed her bowl in front of her.

"For gettin' rid of the love birds."

"They're not so bad," Carol smiled, "I think it's sweet."

He looked at her through dark lashes and smirked, "I didn't have you down as the hopeless romantic type."

"There's nothin' wrong with a bit of romance," Carol told him as she prodded at her stew with her spoon, "Besides there's gonna be a lot more of it with the weddin' comin' up." She chuckled as Daryl made an unimpressed face. "Make an effort Daryl, we don't have a lot worth celebratin' anymore, it'll be nice." She added.

Daryl shrugged, "Fine. Just as long as you don't expect me to cry at the vows."

"Daryl Dixon? Cry? I don't believe those words have been used in the same sentence before."

He smiled slightly and looked back down at his food.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone :)

This chapters a bit of a filler chapter, so if it's a little drab then I apologise. I just want to say thanks again for all the reviews and what not, it really means the world.

* * *

Daryl chewed absentmindedly on the inside of his mouth as he watched Carol talk to Tyreese. Was it completely senseless to be jealous of their relationship? Sure, he had a great relationship with Carol as it was, but he envied the ease Carol and Tyreese had, the way that they stood laughing like they didn't have a care in the world, the way she would touch his arm occasionally while they spoke, the way they hugged... He envied the closeness.

Tyreese stood with his arms folded across his chest, nodding animatedly as Carol spoke, a goofy smile plastered across his face.

Carol stood with her head tilted as she chatted away, Daryl wasn't an expert when it came to body language or flirting, but it seemed almost too obvious to him that there was something there.

"See you at the weddin' then." Carol concluded as she began backing away.

Tyreese nodded once and smiled before disappearing into a cell he shared with his sister.

Daryl averted his eyes and looked at a spot on the concrete as soon as he noticed Carol searching the crowds of people for...well...maybe him? He wasn't sure... He could only live in hope.

Though he couldn't see her, he heard her walking up behind him, he didn't turn to face her, just continued to stare.

"Good mornin'." Carol breathed, "I've been lookin' for you." She added with a small smile.

Daryl shrugged and finally looked at her, "You were probably too busy with tall, dark and loathsome to notice I've been standin' here for the past half an hour."

Carol was taken aback, was she imagining things or was Daryl acting weird? Jealous even... She didn't waver though, her smile remained wide, "Who? Tyreese?"

"Tall, dark and loathsome." Daryl confirmed with a nod.

Carol laughed once and shook her head, "That his new name?"

"It is to me."

"You barely know the guy," Carol pointed out, "He's really nice." She added prodding him in the forearm.

"I don't wanna know him," He stated with shrug, "I have enough friends and enough acquaintances, I don't need no more."

"Fair enough," Carol smiled, "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Rick doesn't need us on watch today, he's got Michonne and Carl up there."

"That it?"

"Yeah," She began as she eyed him up sceptically, "What's wrong with you? You were in a good mood yesterday and the day before that...now it's like you don't wanna know me."

Daryl shot her a sideways glance and looked away again, "Sorry." He mumbled, "Just not feelin' too great."

"Need to see Hershel?"

"Nah." He shook his head and looked down at his feet, "I just wish I had watch to distract me from my thoughts today."

"You know, I'm quite a good distraction." Carol told him, she nudged him playfully and caught his gaze. "You can talk to me."

"I know." Daryl replied and for a moment they just stared at each other.

"About anythin'..."

"I know." He repeated with a nod of his head, he swallowed hard and finally tore his eyes away from hers, "Is everythin' ready for the weddin'?"

"Yep, there's nothin' left to do."

Daryl nodded coolly as he stared down from the walkway; he watched as Tyreese left his cell and made his way across to Hershel and the others, he looked across at Carol who was watching him carefully, "What?"

"Nothin'." She smiled, "Just thinkin'." She raked her slender fingers through her short hair and smiled slightly, "You know, if this was a normal weddin' we'd have to have dates."

Daryl stared at her for a few seconds before looking away again, "Ask Tyreese."

"I swear you're obsessed with that man," Carol said as she bit down on her bottom lip, "Actually I was hintin' at you. You could take me."

"This ain't a normal weddin'." Daryl replied a little too quickly, "And I don't do dates."

Carol nodded slowly, the sting from rejection a little too painful, "A simple no would have sufficed." She mumbled.

"It's stupid, this whole thing is just...stupid."

"How so?"

"Well..." Daryl began, he splayed his fingers out on the iron bar and shrugged, "Havin' a weddin' when the worlds gone to shit."

"Maybe, but maybe it's just a bit more special that they're havin' it despite the world going to shit." Carol reasoned, "They found something beautiful in this world, I think that's worth celebratin'."

Daryl shrugged again and stood up straight, "I think it's worth nothin'." He stated before walking away.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone, I spent about 2 hours on the Daryl Dixon/Norman Reedus tag on tumblr last night and it got me in the mood to write so I'll literally be posting every day for a while now because I've got like 4/5 chapters finished for you all. Again, thanks for favouriting/following/reviewing, I absolutely LOVE reading reviews, it means a lot to me!

Anyway, enough rambling off me...

xKim

* * *

Maggie raked her fingers through her tousled hair and sighed inwardly, she looked anxiously from Beth to Carol and then back again, "I'm nervous. Is that not the most stupid thing you'll ever hear?" She asked.

"It's not remotely stupid." Beth told her, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"It's stupid." Maggie repeated, she pulled nervously at a strand of her hair, "It's not like it's a real weddin' or anythin'."

"It's as real as it gets." Carol smiled, "You might not have a dress and you might not be dolled up to the nines but you've got a good man promisin' you that he'll love you forever." She took a seat on the bottom bunk next to Maggie and took her hand, "That sounds pretty real to me."

"What was your weddin' like?" Maggie asked.

"Small." Carol explained briefly, "It was one big farce. Ed beat me a few nights before, I was wearin' make-up two inches thick on my face to hide the bruises." She frowned at the memory, "Then afterwards we went home, Ed drank too much and fell asleep in front of the TV. So believe me, your weddin', however unorthodox, will be more real than mine and Ed's ever was."

Maggie smiled slightly, "You think?"

"I know." Carol stated confidently.

"He's ready for you." Carl interjected; he smiled and adjusted the hat on his head.

The three women got to their feet and they walked – in single file – out of the cell and over to where the group of survivors had congregated.

Carol's eyes immediately fell on Daryl who stood with his back against the wall a little way away from the rest of the group, they exchanged a look before the sound of Hershel's drawl broke through the chattering.

"And here she is!" Hershel exclaimed and every head in the cell block turned their attention to Maggie.

Carol and Beth had limited supplies, a bit of pharmacy make-up and a new peach lacy, frilly top Carol had found on one of hers and Daryl's runs into town, but together they'd created a look that caused Glenn to stare, open mouthed, at the woman of his dreams. She looked beautiful.

No one spoke as Maggie, Carol and Beth joined the group, but Daryl couldn't help but notice that Carol – for once – hadn't stood by him. Was she giving him the cold shoulder? And why?

"You look..." Glenn began, leaving his sentence hanging in midair, he didn't quite know how to articulate how beautiful she looked.

"I know, jeans on my weddin' day... I look silly." Maggie half-laughed, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You look incredible." Glenn concluded as though the answer was obvious, "Jeans and all."

The old man smiled slightly and pulled a weathered bible from the inside of his blazer, he opened it to a bookmarked page and cleared his throat, "Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never ends." He emphasised the last sentence before looking up and giving Glenn a little nod.

"Maggie, before you I was living with no real purpose, existing in this crazy world we've come to know... I was a fraction of the man I am today. Then you came into my life and brought purpose and peace, you showed me what it is to truly love someone." He stated, voice thick with emotion, "I love you Maggie Greene, I love everything you are and everything you will be and I'm so proud to call you my girl."

Hershel, amongst others, smiled widely and nodded his head at a tear stricken Maggie.

"How can I put into words how grateful I am to have you in my life?" Maggie shook her head, allowing her tears to ruin her mascara, "I can't. This world is so dark and cruel, but you are my light in all the dark. You shine through all the bad. You give me reason and hope for the future, somethin' I thought was long gone. You make the fightin' worthwhile and mere words can't tell you how happy I am when I'm with you." She told him, "You're my everythin'." She concluded emotionally.

Carol wiped at a stray tear that had escaped her eye and dared a look in Daryl's direction, he was watching her too. She quickly looked away, hoping that he hadn't realised she was crying.

"I guess that makes you man and wife..." Rick beamed over at the couple who had been so absorbed in each other they'd barely noticed the audience who were eagerly awaiting their first kiss as a married couple.

"It's not official till you kiss." Beth pointed out.

Maggie grabbed a fistful of Glenn's t-shirt and pulled him close before softly brushing her lips against his.

The cell block erupted into cheering and whooping, as the couple separated, smiled at each other and kissed again.

Carol's eyes came to rest on the space where Daryl once was...

* * *

I'm sorry if this wasn't great but this fic has always been about Daryl and Carol and not about Maggie and Glenn so I didn't know how to approach the wedding. Hope it wasn't TOO disappointing!

xKim


	27. Chapter 27

*cries dramatically* So Norman Reedus is in London between the 5th and the 7th of July at the London Comic Con and I won't be there because I didn't know it was happening till today :'( I'm literally an hour and a half away from where Norman Reedus will be. *fan girls* Don't mind me, I've just got Comic Con blues :(

Here's some more :) thanks so much for your reviews and follows and favourites and what not, they'll keep me sane over the next few days.

* * *

Daryl stood with his back to the entrance of his cell, breathing deeply and listening out for footsteps he knew would be following him any minute.

He kicked off his boots and pulled off his jacket before sitting down on the bottom bunk, he needed to control his breathing, he didn't know why he'd got so worked up listening to the exchange of vows. He placed his head in his hands and tried to ignore the sound of his heartbeat.

"Hey." Carol breathed appearing at his doorway, "Why'd you sneak off? The celebrations just startin'."

"I'm not feelin' in the mood to celebrate." Daryl bit out rudely.

"Are you ever?" Carol asked.

Daryl finally looked up and his heartbeat got a little quicker and a little bit louder, "Why're you in a mood?" He asked trying to distract himself, "You were okay earlier."

_You hadn't rejected me earlier, _Carol thought, though obviously she had no intention of saying that, instead she faked a smile and shrugged before taking a seat next to him, "I'm not in a mood," She lied, "You're just hypersensitive."

"Yeah, that must be it." Daryl stated sarcastically, "Why aren't you joinin' in with the party?"

"Well you've made it impossible for me to do both my favourite things simultaneously, so I thought I'd choose my favourite." Carol shrugged, Daryl stared at her blankly and she chuckled, "Spendin' time with you." She confessed blushing slightly, "I'd much rather spend my time with you than party."

Daryl didn't know what to say to that, he simply nodded once and looked away.

"You know, when someone pays you a compliment, common courtesy is to thank them or at least acknowledge that they paid you one."

"Thanks." Daryl muttered, though he lacked sincerity, "Didn't think to swipe a bottle of champagne before you paid me a visit – did you?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"There's only three bottles left, I thought I better leave some for someone else," She reasoned, Daryl nodded his head slowly, "Do you need alcohol to spend time with me?"

"It helps." He quipped.

Carol laughed once and nudged him playfully, "Charmin' as usual, asshole."

Daryl smirked and shook his head, "Just kiddin'."

"Yeah, you better be." She told him, shoulders shaking with mirth.

Daryl rubbed his hands together and focused on a spot on the floor, his breathing had calmed down it was just his heart that wasn't listening to reason.

"Beth's singin' again." Carol pointed out, she closed her eyes and listened to the sweet voice drifting through the cell block.

Daryl watched as the corners of her mouth curled up into an attractive smile, her eyes were still closed and she began to sway, "I don't know the song."

"Neither do I." Carol breathed, she shrugged and finally opened her eyes to look at Daryl, his hair fell about his face in wisps, "You need a haircut."

"I'm growin' it out." Daryl quipped, but as he said it he flicked a few strands from his eyes.

"I can cut it for you if you like, I used to cut Sophia's hair all the time," She offered but Daryl shook his head, "If you're sure."

"Maybe one day." He replied, he smiled a lopsided smile and nodded his head in the direction of the cell entrance, "Go get yourself back to the party."

"I don't want to."

Daryl gave her a look, "I know you do, go on, I'll still be here when you've finished celebratin'."

"Come with me?" She asked but even as she said it she knew he wasn't going to, he shook his head as Carol got to her feet, "I'll bring some champagne – if there's any left."

He nodded once before lying down on the bottom bunk, "See ya later."

Carol smiled once before disappearing back to the party.

Daryl stared at his cell door and sighed, he didn't like sending her away, especially when he wanted to be near her, but it wasn't fair keeping her away from the party just because he wanted to be a recluse.


	28. Chapter 28

So, it's official. Norman Reedus is in London (have any of you saw his Instagram pictures today? I'm loving the tongue action - however dirty that sounds) and I'm sulking all day wishing I was there. *sigh* :( Comic con blues hitting anyone else?

Anyway, thanks again for reviewing/following/favouriting this story, I can't express how grateful I am with thanks alone so here's more!

xKim

* * *

Carol smiled at Beth as she sang a song about love she had never heard before, she looked over at Maggie and Glenn who were in each other's arms swaying to Beth's voice.

"Cute, ain't they?" Tyreese asked from seemingly nowhere and Carol simply nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "Want to dance?"

Carol cast her thoughts to Daryl alone in his cell and knew he wouldn't be happy with this, she shook her head, "I'm good." She replied. "I'm fine just watchin'."

"I get it."

"Get what?" Carol asked, tearing her eyes away from the happy couple to look at Tyreese.

"You and Daryl, you're an item, right?"

Carol almost laughed, though she could see why some people would think that, she shook her head, "No, what we have is strictly platonic."

"Does he know that?" Tyreese muttered under his breath.

Carol was about to ask him what he meant by that but as she tilted her head, she caught sight of Daryl at the top of the cell block, staring – or more like glaring – down at her and Tyreese. "It's what he wants."

"But not what you want?"

"I don't know what I want." Carol stated bluntly, she smiled to let him know she didn't mean anything malicious by it and placed her hand on his forearm, "I'll catch you later Tyreese."

She climbed the staircase and smiled slightly at Daryl, "Decided to join in?" She asked.

"Hm," Daryl grunted, he stared down at Tyreese and shrugged, "Looks like no one was missin' me after all."

"Don't be so childish." Carol scolded him, she furrowed her brow and placed her hands on her hips.

Daryl finally tore his eyes off Tyreese and shot her a sideways glance, "There's that feisty streak I like so much."

"You'll see a whole lot more of it if you don't start actin' your age and not your shoe size." Carol told him, her face softened and she smiled slightly after noticing Daryl's lips had curled up into an attractive lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry," He said as he stood up straight, he cleared his throat and looked down at Glenn and Maggie, "Looks like they're havin' a good day."

"They are, it was a lovely service."

Daryl liked to act indifferent but even he couldn't deny that what he'd witnessed was true love. Whatever 'love' was

"Are you comin' down? There's still some champagne left! We can get tipsy and make out?" She suggested with an impish grin, she laughed as she noted Daryl's serious facial expression and shook her head, "I'm playin' with you."

"I'll come down for half an hour." Daryl mumbled.

"Oh please, it's the end of the world, no one keeps track of time these days." Carol replied rolling her eyes, she started down the staircase, Daryl in tow, "I'll bargain with you – an hour and you can retire to your cell like the old man you are."

"Less of that." Daryl began as they reached the group of survivors, Hershel smiled warmly at the pair of them in turn, Daryl nodded his head in acknowledgement as they passed by and made their way over to where Beth stood with Judith and Carl.

"Looks like someone's had enough of the party already," Daryl stated, gently brushing his fingers against Judith's cheek, "If you two want to go celebrate then I don't mind watchin' her." He offered but Beth shook her head. "Sure?"

"She's no bother," Beth told him with a smile, "She's only just dropped off."

"It was your singin' that did it." Carol said.

"She's great, isn't she?" Carl asked smiling widely.

"She sure is." Carol nodded her head for extra affirmation.

"If you're lookin' for champagne, there's a bottle in my cell." Beth advised, "I was savin' it for you both when you came outta hidin'."

Carol tilted her head slightly and smiled, "That's very thoughtful Beth, thank you."

"Looks like we're gettin' our drink on after all," Daryl muttered under his breath, Carol's smile grew even wider and he found himself smiling too, "We're not making out though." He added.


	29. Chapter 29

I'm glad I'm not alone suffering with Comic Con blues :( Thanks so much for reviewing/reading/following/favouriting again!

* * *

The celebrations had long finished and everyone had found their way back to their cells, Carol, of course, was still in with Daryl and they spoke as they shared the left over champagne. She lay propped up on Daryl's pillow with the bottle in her right hand and her knife in her left and Daryl sat at the foot of the bed with another champagne bottle in his hand.

"You know, you look mighty intimidatin' wieldin' that knife." Daryl slurred, he brought his bottle to his lips and gulped down the alcohol.

"I might have to fight off your drunken advances." Carol quipped arching her eyebrows.

Daryl scoffed and brought the bottle back up to his lips. "No chance."

"Oh charmin'." She frowned, "I didn't know I was **that **repulsive to you."

"I didn't mean... I don't know what I meant, I'm not sober." He groaned placing his free hand on his forehead, "You're not repulsive."

"Well, what am I then?"

Daryl closed his eyes tightly, he didn't know how to answer that without having her upset with him, "You're... different."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Carol stated sarcastically, she sat up to take a swig from her bottle and lay back down again, "You're different too."

"Yeah but I'm a different kind of different." Daryl mumbled, he leant forward and placed a hand on her knee, "You know how I feel about you Carol."

Him saying her name did strange things to her insides but she remained calm on the outside and shrugged, "No I don't." She told him, "You blow hot and cold all the time. One minute you're you and the next minute you don't want to know."

"I always want to know." Daryl confessed sincerely, he brushed his thumb back and forth on her knee and sighed, "Even if it don't seem like it sometimes."

"Like earlier with Tyreese."

"I don't like Tyreese." He told her moving his hand to grip the neck of his bottle.

Carol shrugged, "I don't see why, he's nothin' but nice to everyone."

"Exactly!" Daryl said louder than intended, he wiped at his mouth with the back of his free hand and shrugged, "He's **too** nice to some people."

"Namely – me."

Daryl shrugged and looked down at his hands, "Sometimes, yeah."

"Are you jealous Daryl Dixon?" She asked sitting forward.

Daryl looked at her through hooded eyes and shrugged, "I don't... know..." He stammered, they were sitting a matter of inches apart, he could feel her breath on his face.

"I think you are." She smiled slightly.

Daryl shrugged and swallowed hard; he was suddenly aware of his heart beating erratically in his chest and wondered if Carol could hear it too.

Carol's eyes drifted down to his lips and she bit down softly on her own bottom lip in an attempt to suppress the urge to lean just a few inches forward to kiss him. She watched as his tongue shot out of his mouth and he licked at his top lip, such a simple action and yet it sent her insides into turmoil.

Daryl's gaze shifted to her eyes, possibly his favourite thing about her – aside from when she bit her lip of course – he was just about to tell her he thought so too when her hand appeared from nowhere and came to rest on his cheek. Just as he was about to ask what she was doing, she leant forward and pressed her lips softly against his, he froze as her lips moved slowly and expertly against his.

He couldn't comprehend what was going on – it was all he'd ever wanted, but on the other hand he couldn't quite believe that this woman, perfection personified, was interested in him... Daryl Dixon wasn't a lady's man; he didn't have a long line of ex girlfriends; he didn't know how to please a woman in **that **way, let's just say he was pretty damn clueless, even with her taking the lead.

"Wait, stop." Daryl breathed, he gingerly placed his hands on her forearms and pushed her away. "Carol, I can't do this." He was referring, of course, to his lack of experience but Carol stared at him, eyes wide and lips parted slightly. "You're drunk." He added.

"Sorry." Carol mumbled, blushing wildly, her green eyes darted around the room trying to find something to focus on. Anything but him...

"Look at me," He used his right hand to angle her face back towards his, "It's not you."

"Oh how original." Carol muttered flinching away from his touch, she grabbed her knife from behind her and stuffed it into the waistband of her jeans before getting to her feet.

"Hey, wait, I'm not... good at this."

Carol sighed heavily and shook her head, "No, neither am I." She told him manoeuvring around the now empty bottle of alcohol she'd placed on the floor and heading for the cell door.

"Carol, wait..."

"No," She said louder than she intended, "Daryl just leave me alone."


	30. Chapter 30

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading the last chapter, I read somewhere on tumblr how Norman Reedus feels about playing Daryl and how people ask him 'When are you gonna bang Carol?' and his response was something along the lines of 'I want to premature ejaculate and cry in the corner' and I wanted their first kiss to be as awkward as that would be.

The sun is shining and I've done nothing but write for the past two days, so I'm in a great mood! Hope you're all okay :)

* * *

Carol paced the watchtower with her rifle slung over her right shoulder, she was eager to go on watch today despite suffering from the mother of all hangovers, anything to distract herself from thinking about last night's 'event'.

She knew it was only a matter of time before Daryl located her, one; there weren't many places she could hide in such an enclosed space and two; she'd made him promise to take her hunting with him. She bashed herself internally for making him promise and groaned at the memory of last night. Her mind played back the entire episode in crisp HD. The sweetness of the kiss, the bitterness of the rejection...

She shook her head and cast her eyes down at her boots, she was sure there was something there... she was apparently wrong.

"Hey." A familiar voice broke through her reverie and she didn't need to turn round to know who it was.

"Hello." She replied quietly, still looking out of the watchtower down at the surrounding woodland.

"How're you?" He asked gingerly, like he was trying to talk someone down from a roof.

"Just fine." Carol stated, she looked down the scope at what she first thought was a Walker and then, as she realised it wasn't, she lowered her gun. "Yourself?"

"I'm good."

She nodded her head slowly and fought the urge to turn around and look into those beautiful cobalt blue eyes; instead she continued to stare at the woodland.

He cleared his throat, "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Carol responded, she intended to sound cheery but her voice was a little too high, "Go ahead." She finally turned her head to look at Daryl, trying to look as indifferent as possible... and failing. "If it's about last night, look, I was drunk." She laughed nervously, "It didn't mean anything."

"It didn't?" Daryl asked sheepishly, he removed his hands from his pockets and folded his arms across his chest. Carol shook her head, though her eyes told a different story. He edged closer to her and she moved further away, "Let me apologise for how I reacted."

"There's no need." Carol bit out, she really didn't want to be talking about this.

"There's every need if it's made things awkward between us... I don't need you hatin' on me."

She shook her head, "It's not awkward and I don't hate you." _Quite the opposite actually. _

"Well you might..." He mumbled as he raked long calloused fingers through his hair, "Considerin' I'm not gonna let it go that easy."

Carol groaned and rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure she could handle any more humiliation.

"If you're lookin' for romance then I'm not your guy," He began, shaking his head for extra affirmation, "I don't do love **but**..."

"Get your head outta your ass Daryl, it wasn't love I was lookin' for." She blurted out, though even as she said it she didn't believe it. "I was drunk, I haven't been with anyone in over 18 months, a woman has needs!" She added, trying to lighten the mood but just making it that much more awkward, "Don't turn this into more than it is..."

Daryl nodded his head slowly as he began to understand what she was saying and the meaning of last night's kiss... He knew it would never mean as much to her as it would to him. He wasn't used to the spectrum of emotions he was feeling, he didn't understand half of them at all but one he knew was disappointment. Would she have really ruined what they had for a drunken night together?

He was suddenly glad he'd push her away.


	31. Chapter 31

Hi everyone! Thanks a lot for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting this fic, I now it's slow moving to say we're 31 chapters (however small they may be) in and they haven't really progressed as much as I'd like them to BUT we're 3 seasons in and let's face they haven't really progressed much either (season 4 better have some beautiful Caryl moments to fulfill my obsession) I just hope I'm not dragging this out too much...

* * *

Daryl pulled on his boots followed by his jacket and shoved his knife into the waistband of his jeans; he plucked his crossbow off his bed and slung it over his left shoulder. He did a double-take of his cell before turning to leave.

"Goin' somewhere son?" Hershel drawled, Daryl didn't like how people had the ability to sneak up on him – maybe not intentionally but they were still doing it.

He nodded his head, "Goin' huntin'." He explained and Hershel nodded once, "Goin' further out this time."

"You be careful."

"Always am." Daryl responded with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Need anythin' else?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Carol." Hershel began, he hobbled into Daryl's cell and pointed at his bed with the end of his crutch, "May I?"

Daryl nodded his head once and leant his back against the concrete wall, he watched as Hershel slowly lowered himself onto the bed, rubbed at his thighs and sighed heavily. "Everythin' alright?" Daryl checked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hershel smiled, "How are you holdin' up?"

Daryl shrugged and looked down at his boots, "Fine, I guess."

"You don't seem very convincin'." Hershel observed.

Again, Daryl shrugged, he wasn't in the mood for a heart-to-heart but there was something about Hershel that always managed to coax things out of him.

"What happened with you and Carol?"

"Nothin'." Daryl lied, he and Carol were too complex to understand in one sitting, a simple 'she kissed me' – though being accurate – wouldn't have been explained well enough.

"Don't give me that. You two act like you're surgically attached to one and other most of the time and yet for the past couple of days you've been avoidin' each other like the plague."

Daryl internally bashed the older man for being so perceptive and sighed, "It's sometin' and nothin', Carol just needs some space."

"I won't ask why."

Daryl nodded his head slowly and looked down at his boots, "Women are confusin'."

Hershel chuckled, "That they are."

"I wish I knew what she wanted." Daryl sighed, he flicked his hair from his eyes and looked back up at Hershel.

"I think it's pretty clear what she wants."

Daryl shrugged, he thought, if that night was anything to go by, he had a good idea what it was that Carol wanted. But it turned out he didn't know anything.

"It's you son."

Daryl scoffed and shook his head, "Not likely."

"And you're the only one who can't see it," Hershel pointed out, he smiled slightly and rubbed at his thighs again, "And I think you want her too."

"I just want to go huntin'." Daryl shot back defensively.

Hershel nodded once and struggled to get onto his one good foot, he stood teetering on one leg while looking at Daryl, "I'll leave you be then." He mumbled.

Daryl grunted a thanks and made a quick exit, leaving Hershel following slowly behind. He made his way across the forecourt towards where Carol and Carl stood chatting.

"Hey Daryl." Carl smiled and Carol turned her head to look at him, "Goin' huntin'?" He asked.

Daryl nodded once.

"I thought you were takin' me with you." Carol said, she adjusted the rifle strap on her shoulder and tilted her head, "Or have you changed your mind?"

Daryl shook his head and raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sin, "Not if you still want to come."

Carol thought for a second before nodding her head, "I'll just get my things together." She breathed before starting back towards the prison, leaving Daryl and Carl standing on the forecourt.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi everyone, hope you're all having an awesome day/night depending on wherever you are in the world. And thanks again for reading!

xKim

* * *

"Are we gonna clear the air?" Carol asked breathlessly, she leant her back against the nearest tree knowing that Daryl would stop for her, "You haven't said two words to me since we left the prison."

"You haven't spoke either." Daryl replied, he stopped walking and turned to face her, "Are you okay?" He asked noting how exhausted she looked.

"I'm not as fit as you." Carol explained waving a dismissive hand in front of her face, "Just give me 5 minutes."

Daryl nodded once and leant against the tree opposite her, "We'll keep at it another couple of hours and then find somewhere for you to sleep."

"Don't you sleep when you're out?"

"No, only in the confides of the prison." Daryl explained, "And then that's rare."

"Why?"

He shrugged and looked down at a spot on the ground, "Did you find it hard to sleep? After Sophia?"

Carol nodded firmly and caught his gaze, "Sometimes I still do."

"Sucks."

"You're not wrong." She replied with a sympathetic smile, "I won't patronise you and tell you it gets easier, you just kind of get used to it."

Daryl watched as a pained expression crossed her face, then, quicker than it had been there, it was gone. He admired Carol's strength.

When Carol's breathing had relaxed to a normal rate, she pushed back off the tree and stood in front of Daryl, "Ready?"

X

They finally stopped walking just before dark when Daryl found a quiet spot for them to settle, just next to a river embankment.

Carol sat down on a large boulder and groaned quietly, "My feet are throbbin'." She mumbled rubbing at her heel, "I didn't know huntin' involved this much walkin'."

"Yeah, I usually walk for days." Daryl explained flippantly, "We won't do that this time, we'll head back in the mornin'."

"Do what you usually do, I can keep up."

Daryl nodded, "I'm not disputin' that. You've done really well today."

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, "Thanks."

"I just wanna get back to the prison and get these squirrel back to Hershel so he can make somethin' decent."

Carol nodded slowly, "Sure you're not just tryin' to avoid spendin' time alone with me? It's okay you know, I won't pounce."

Daryl scoffed and shook his head, "Do you think if I didn't wanna spend time with you, I would have let you come with me?" He asked.

Carol shrugged.

"I wouldn't have." He stated bluntly before smiling slightly, she returned the smile and his grew a little wider, "Ain't you tired? You've been walkin' hours."

"No, I'd rather talk."

"So we're friends again?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry for answerin' a question with a question, but did we ever stop?"

Daryl shook his head, "I hope not." He stated sincerely.

Carol smiled widely, something she hadn't done in the few days that followed the kiss, she splayed her fingers out on her thighs and cleared her throat, "About the other night..."

"We don't have to talk about that." Daryl assured her.

"Thank you."

He nodded once and offered her a weary smile, truth be told he wanted to talk about it, he wanted her to tell him that he wasn't imagining things when he thought that there was something there, but that was just a pipe dream...

His attention was drawn to the sound of leaves crunching from behind him; he aimed his crossbow in the direction of the sound and squinted into the darkness. But nothing came... He slowly lowered his weapon and backed away slightly.

"What is it?" Carol whispered appearing behind him.

Daryl shrugged and chewed the inside of his mouth, he'd definitely heard something. He was sure of it. "Stay close."

"Always." Carol mumbled under her breath as they moved towards the direction of where the sound had been.

Daryl slowly moved forward, poised and ready for the kill.

Carol followed close behind clutching at her knife and looking over Daryl's shoulder, not that she could see much in the dark. "I can't see anythin'."

"That doesn't alter the fact that there's somethin' there." Daryl mumbled quietly, Carol ceased talking and followed him in silence. "Look." Daryl breathed in a voice barely above a whisper; he nodded his head in the direction of a motionless Walker. "Told you so." He added with an impish grin.

Carol rolled her eyes as Daryl aimed and fired his crossbow into the skull of the Walker. He walked over, retrieved his arrow, wiped the head on his jeans and stuck it back on the back of his crossbow.

He smiled slightly as he noticed Carol watching him, he tilted his head, "What you lookin' at?"

She shrugged, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips, "Just thinkin'."

"About?"

"About you," She admitted, then, noting the look of alarm on his face began to backpedal, "And err, how you're made for this world."

"Thanks, I think?"

"It's a compliment." Carol assured him with a nod, "You're so good at this whole survival thing, I wouldn't be surprised if you're the last of us all."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Daryl asked, he flicked his hair from his eyes and shrugged, "Best keep you alive for entertainment purposes." He told her with an attractive lopsided smile.


	33. Chapter 33

Because I love you all, you're getting a double post today! Thanks everyone for reading, reviewing and favouriting this fic, it means a lot.

xKim

* * *

Daryl adjusted the strap of his crossbow on his shoulder and stared off into the distance, it was getting light now but Carol was still asleep - and considering she'd had an uncomfortable, broken nights sleep he wanted to let her get as much as possible before he woke her to get walking again.

He was trying his absolute hardest to keep from watching her sleep, he couldn't count the amount of times he'd watched her while she slept, many nights on the road, the night in the bar, the night he found her half dead... He remembered sitting up all night just watching her in disbelief, he'd been given another chance with her, and despite lacking faith he thanked God he'd found her safe.

He turned slowly, hoping that the sound of crunching leaves wouldn't wake her, luckily she remained in the foetal position on the ground at his feet and he found himself smiling at how innocent she looked.

Daryl didn't understand his feelings for Carol, it wasn't so much a logical thought, more like messy feelings that combined proved to be more confusing than anything. But it was irrefutable; Daryl cared more for Carol than anyone he'd ever known. And that terrified him beyond words. He would forever worry about her and forever protect her from all the bad in the world, or at least he'd die trying.

Daryl sighed inwardly and forced himself to look away, he knew if she woke up to find him staring at her that would probably creep her out. Instead, he angled his body away from hers and stared off at nothing in particular.

Half an hour and two more squirrels later and Daryl was beginning to grow impatient. He didn't like stopping in one place for too long... Just in case.

"Carol." He whispered, though his voice had absolutely no effect on the sleeping Carol, he knelt down in front of her and brushed his fingers against her cheek, she stirred and awoke, "Rise and shine." He half-smiled and Carol grinned back at him, waking up to that face was something she wanted to get used to.

"How long was I out?" She asked quietly as she blearily got to her feet and stretched.

"2 hours." Daryl stated, "You looked like you needed it."

"I did." Carol said, she placed one dainty hand over her mouth and yawned quietly, "Ready?"

"Don't you wanna wake up properly first?"

"Yeah good point, where's my coffee?" She quipped. "No, I'm ready when you are."

Daryl nodded his head and began to walk slowly at first, knowing that a brisk walk would be a little too much for her aching limbs and the fact she had just woke up, he walked alongside the river, occasionally casting a look over his shoulder at Carol to check that she was okay.

"Daryl can I ask you a question?" Carol finally broke the silence that had fallen between them, "It's something that's been bugging me for a few days." She mumbled.

Daryl nodded once.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked and Daryl turned to face her, a confused expression etched across his face, "I mean, if I looked like Karen, you probably would have kissed me back."

Daryl scoffed and shook his head, "There's nothin' wrong with you and I ain't interested in Karen."

"There must be." She stated looking down at her feet.

"Look," Daryl began and she looked up at him through thick lashes, "I told you then and I'll tell you now, it ain't you, it's me."

"That's very original Mr Dixon." Carol replied, feeling slightly ridiculous.

Daryl stopped walking, tilted his head and held her gaze, "I'm not very good at this type of thing," He began, his voice low and timid, "Women." He said the word like it was foreign, "It doesn't come easy to me like it does with Glenn, I'm not the type to hold your hand or kiss you in public-"

"We weren't in public." Carol reasoned.

Daryl shrugged, "I'm good at all this," He gestured to the trees, "Survivin'. But when it comes to anythin' else I'm a dumb shit."

"Even love?"

Daryl nodded his head, taken aback by the 'L' word, he'd never considered that what they had could be love, he shrugged and broke eye contact, "I don't do love."

"Everyone's gotta start somewhere Daryl." She breathed softly. "You won't always feel that way." She added but Daryl shook his head, "You won't."

"I can't see me being love-sick like Glenn and Maggie – can you?"

Carol shrugged, "Depends on if the right woman came along," She muttered shyly, she shrugged and walked closer to him, "Ed was the only man I've ever been with," She confessed out of the blue, "You couldn't exactly call that love, I was black and blue for most of our time together. After he died I didn't think I'd ever feel like I wanted to be with anyone else again..." She explained, Daryl's eyes widened marginally and she shook her head, "I'm not sayin' I wanna get all cute and cuddly with you. I'm just sayin' that you should never write off love."

Daryl nodded once, "We should carry on movin'." He stated in an attempt to change the subject.

Carol nodded once, "Sorry to get all deep and meanin'ful on you." She half-laughed and Daryl shook his head to indicate that it didn't matter, she stepped closer to him and placed her hand softly on his forearm, "You have a big heart Daryl, it'd be such a waste if you didn't let someone in." She breathed, "And that's all I'm sayin' on the matter."

Daryl stared at her hand on his forearm and nodded once, if only she knew that no one had ever been this close to him, not even Merle knew him like Carol did. He nodded his head in the direction they had been walking in and cleared his throat, "C'mon then."


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading/reviewing/favouriting/following this story - I say it all the time, but it means a lot.

xKim

* * *

"Are we nearly there?" Carol asked for the umpteenth time, Daryl shook his head and she groaned quietly. He cast a look over his shoulder and offered her a weary smile, "How long?"

"An hour, maybe more." He stated.

Carol groaned again, if this hunting trip had proven anything it was that she wasn't made for hunting. She was struggling on an empty stomach and a lack of sleep, she bit down hard on her bottom lip and wiped at her brow with the back of her hand.

"Let's stop for five." He suggested coming to a standstill in a clearing of some sort, he watched as Carol sank down on the floor, clutching at her aching limbs, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Just cramp." She told him rubbing at the tops of her thighs.

Daryl dropped his collection of dead squirrels and his crossbow and knelt in front of her, he gingerly moved forward as though he was asking permission to touch her, she smiled slightly letting him know it was okay and he began to rub her thighs for her.

"This is intimate," Carol observed with a small playful smile, she leant back on her hands as Daryl worked his magic on her cramp, "And you wonder how I got the wrong idea about us." She teased.

Daryl blushed under her cool gaze and shrugged, "I can stop, if you'd prefer."

"Don't you dare." Carol replied quickly, a little too quickly, Daryl snorted a laugh and nodded once as he continued to massage her thighs.

He chewed the inside of his mouth and thought back to the night of the kiss, her lips were so soft and she had tasted so sweet, coupled with the fact that his hands were on her thighs... it was all too much, he ceased massaging her and rocked back onto his feet, "Better?" He asked gruffly and she nodded once.

"Much better, thank you." Carol smiled widely and placed her hands where his had once been, she blearily got to her feet and stretched her legs out behind her.

"We should keep movin'." He breathed collecting his weapon and dead squirrels from the floor.

Carol nodded once and sauntered over to him a little wobbly on her aching legs.

"Are you okay?" He checked holding his hand out in case she needed support, she waved a dismissive hand and nodded, "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, let's just get out of here."

X

After putting down a couple of Walkers in no time at all, Daryl turned his attention back to Carol, she was walking faster to catch up with him, "We're there." He smiled slightly, knowing the news would please her.

Carol smiled widely and dropped her arms against her sides, "Thank you God."

"You can just call me Daryl," He quipped stepping over the corpses of the two male Walkers, Carol laughed once as they broke through the trees right outside of the prison, "Bet you've never been so glad to see this place."

Carol shook her head as they crossed the river over the small bridge and walked along the wrong side of the fence. It took five minutes to get Michonne and Rick's attention, but before they knew it they were back in the prison forecourt.

"Good hunt?" Rick asked Daryl.

Carol nodded her head and smiled widely. "Tiring, but good." She stated.

"What she said," Daryl replied he held the bunch of dead squirrels out and swung them slightly, "I best get these skinned." He added as he started towards cellblock C. Carol wanted to follow him, but at the same time she didn't want him to be annoyed with how much time she'd spent with him over the past couple of days. But, just as she was thinking that, Daryl turned to face her, "Wanna learn how to skin a squirrel?" He asked.

Granted it wasn't the most romantic gesture she'd ever witnessed, but she smiled widely regardless and followed him back into the prison.


	35. Chapter 35

I won't ramble on but I just wanted to say thanks to everyone reading this!

xKim

* * *

"Hey." Daryl breathed standing at the entrance to Beth and Carol's cell, Carol looked up from the laundry she was folding and smiled, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Carol nodded firmly, she dropped Maggie's jeans in the makeshift washing basket and picked up the pile of washing from the bed next to her, "Sit."

Daryl sat down and ran his fingers through his tousled hair, he had a couple of hours sleep followed by a few hours thinking and naturally, the next thing to do was to find Carol. It wasn't hard to track her down, after loitering in the main area of the cellblock for a while; Beth had told him where she was.

"Did you need somethin'?" Carol asked.

Daryl shook his head and smiled slightly, "Can't I be around you without there bein' some ulterior motive?" He asked nudging her playfully, "Just wanted to say hi."

She smiled slightly and nodded, "Hi." She breathed, "You can go now."

"Harhar." Daryl laughed dryly, he looked down at his hands and chewed the inside of his mouth.

Carol couldn't help but think he wanted to say something else but she didn't want to push him, instead she just sat in silence, letting him think while she folded the remaining clothes.

"About the other night..." Daryl began.

"I thought we weren't talkin' about that?" Carol asked suddenly alarmed, she had already been humiliated enough she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I need to," He stated looking at her through the corner of his eye, she watched him carefully, "You said it didn't mean anythin' and you were just, you know, lookin' for a bit of fun."

"In not so many words, yes." Carol breathed.

"Is that true?"

Carol bit down hard on her bottom lip and groaned, "Don't go there Daryl."

"It's drivin' me nuts, I thought what we had was worth more than a drunken fuck." He asked.

"It is..." Carol mumbled, feeling more ridiculous by the second, she shook her head and sighed.

"What?" He asked, noting how uncomfortable she seemed, she looked over at him, "Carol?"

She groaned and placed her head in her hands, "I don't want anythin' to change between us." She told him.

Daryl nodded slowly, "Nothin's gonna change."

"Promise me?"

"I promise." Daryl replied as she looked up at him, her green eyes were wide, "What is it?"

She began folding a t-shirt, anything to distract herself from looking at him, "My feelin's for you...they aren't strictly platonic." She muttered under her breath, though Daryl heard her clearly.

"Oh." He breathed clearing his throat.

"But you promised things wouldn't change between us." She pointed out, she continued looking down at the washing by her feet, not daring to look up at him.

"But..." He sighed heavily and thought carefully about what he had to say, "I'm not very good at this..." He mumbled, "But what if things changed for the better?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, finally looking up.

They made eye contact and he smiled slightly, "I mean my feelin's for you ain't exactly platonic either."

"Really?"

Daryl nodded once and then looked away, "As I was sayin' the other night, I don't do love and I don't have a lot to offer you...but I can try make you happy."

"You don't have to try too hard." She assured him with a smile.

Daryl looked across at her, "So what does this revelation mean for us?" He asked.

Carol bit down on her bottom lip and shrugged, "It can mean whatever you want it to mean," She began, she gingerly placed her hand on his knee and when he didn't shrug her off she smiled slightly, "Nothin' has to change. Or we can be as full on or as subtle as you want." She continued, Daryl placed his hand over hers, "It's entirely your decision."

"And yours." He pointed out.

Carol nodded, "I'm up for whatever." She half-laughed, a little giddy. "Do you want to be together?"

"Well," Daryl began; he entwined his fingers with hers and watched as she chewed on her bottom lip, "I've never been 'together' with anyone before." He blushed.

"Then we can take things slow." She told him.

He nodded slowly and looked down at their hands; he couldn't resist the urge to smile, "So you're tellin' me, I've been walkin' around thinkin' you only want me for my body, when really you've got all sorts of fluffy feelin's for me?" He asked.

"Fluffy feelin's aside, I still want your body." She stated with an impish grin and Daryl shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"It's just hard to believe," He mumbled running his thumb across the back of her hand, "I'm hardly a catch."

Carol raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Sure, the attractive, kind-hearted man isn't a catch, that makes sense," She stated sarcastically, "If anythin' it's hard to believe you'd ever be interested in me."

Daryl looked up at her and shrugged, "You're perfect." He said quietly.

Carol's lips curled up into an attractive smile as she brought his hand up to her face and placed a gentle kiss on each of his knuckles.

Daryl watched her through hooded eyes and lips parted slightly; he couldn't help the involuntary gasp that escaped him and Carol chuckled slightly in response, clearly loving the affect she had on him.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she slowly lowered his hand back down onto her lap, "Would it be okay if I kissed you?" She asked.

Daryl stared at her for a few seconds, heart palpitating and mind racing, he wanted this more than he'd ever wanted anything, but what if she was disappointed? What if he did it wrong? With a dry mouth, he nodded his head.

Carol inched closer to him so that their hips were touching and she placed her free hand on his cheek, "I'll go slow." She breathed.

Daryl watched with wide eyes as she closed the distance between them and placed the softest kiss on his lips, he barely reacted but she seemed pleased that he didn't flinch away, she drew back and smiled at him before returning her lips to his, this time he couldn't resist the urge to move his lips, he wanted to taste her... He placed his hand at the back of her neck and kissed her softly. He made a low guttural sound and placed his other hand on her hip. But the sweetness wasn't to last, Carol ran her tongue across his bottom lip and Daryl flinched away.

"I'll go slower." Carol blushed. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," Daryl mumbled, he licked at his lips and moved his hands from her hip and neck to his lap. "That was incredible." He confessed.

Carol smiled widely and nodded, "I second that."


	36. Chapter 36

Hiya everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews/follows, it means the world. Just a quick question, where do you all stand on smut?

xKim

* * *

For Daryl and Carol, the days that followed consisted of a few stolen moments together. There was more kissing. Daryl had a new found confidence when it came to kissing; in fact, it was mostly him initiating it, which both shocked and pleased Carol.

Rick had sent them to the watchtower together, and, suffice to say, there wasn't a lot of watching involved that day.

Carol chuckled and placed her hands on Daryl's chest, she pushed him away slightly and shook her head, "There could be Walkers filterin' through the fences or anythin'." She stated staring down at his lips.

"So?" He asked, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Nothin' can get to us up here."

"I was thinkin' more along the lines of everybody else." She replied, pulling away from his embrace.

"Oh yeah, other people," He suddenly remembered he and Carol weren't alone in this world, he grabbed his rifle off the floor and looked down the scope at the surrounding foliage, "Looks alright to me." He mumbled before lowering his gun, Carol nodded her head in agreement though she was still looking through the scope.

Daryl placed his rifle back down on the floor and took hold of her hips, he pulled her close to him and placed a chaste kiss on the nape of her neck, "Relax, nothin's gonna happen." He told her, before dropping another couple of kisses on her neck.

She let an involuntary moan leave her mouth before leaning back in his arms, "I love it when you do that." She breathed.

"I love doin' that." He confessed with an impish grin.

She turned in his arms and stood up tall so she could kiss his waiting lips, at first she brushed her lips lightly against his, but as his right hand found the small of her back and his left hand found the back of her neck, she attempted to deepen the kiss. Daryl pulled away again, leaving Carol slightly frustrated. "You don't love doin' that though." She observed.

Daryl blushed, "Sorry. I told you, I'm no good with this sort of thing."

"Just trust me." Carol whispered, leaning up to kiss him again, he didn't pull away but his eyes remained open and wary as she began to kiss him again, she placed her hands on the back of his neck restricting his movement and ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging him for entrance. He opened his mouth a little more and she massaged his tongue with her own, he groaned into her mouth and pulled her closer to him.

When she broke the kiss, they were both breathless; Daryl stared at her in wonder, "Wow." He mouthed and Carol smiled and nodded.

"You're good." She mumbled, "Very good."

"You're a good teacher." He shot back, and her smile widened. "I think that we should-"

"Get a room?" Carl interjected, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

Carol and Daryl jumped apart, clearly embarrassed to be caught in the act but Carl just stood with a cheeky smile etched across his face.

"I brought you guys food, thought you'd be hungry." Carl explained referencing to the two bowls in his hands, he watched as Daryl grabbed his rifle and looked down the scope at nothing in particular.

Carol smiled at the teenager and took the bowls of squirrel stew from him, "Thank you Carl, that's very thoughtful."

"Well, if I knew you two wouldn't been, well, you know... I would've shouted up like I do with Maggie and Glenn."

"That's also very thoughtful." Carol told him, her smile still broad.

"At least I know for future reference," Carl stated, backing away towards the door, he tipped his hat slightly and smiled, "See you both later."

Daryl grunted a reply and continued to stare down the scope as Carol said goodbye. As soon as he was sure Carl had gone, Daryl lowered the gun and shot a look at a giggling Carol, "It's not funny," He mumbled, clearly narked at the situation, "He's gonna tell everyone."

"So?" Carol asked stepping forward and boldly taking his hand, "They'd have to find out sooner or later." She added.

"I was hopin' it'd be later." Daryl grunted.

Carol raised her eyebrows marginally and loosed his hand, "Gee thanks."

"It's nothin' personal. I err, well, I think the world of you. It's just the more people that know, the more people that'll judge."

"Why would they judge? Carl didn't look very judgemental."

"He's just a kid, Glenn and Maggie are gonna be the worst – they'll probably be yearnin' for double dates." Daryl groaned.

Carol chuckled and shook her head, "Yeah, we can all go off on a huntin' trip together, how very romantic?" She asked placing her hands over her heart.

Daryl smirked and shook his head, "You know what I mean..."

"Nobody is goin' to judge us," Carol told him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him close, "They'll be happy for us at most, but on the grand scheme of things, we're not exactly big news around here." She added with a small smile, "The chances are Carl won't tell anyone."

Daryl leant forward and placed a solitary kiss on her ready lips, "I hope you're right."


	37. Chapter 37

Hey everyone, glad to everyone's pro-smut (though I'm not the best at writing it) and thank you for all the reviews, new follows etc etc, it means a lot!

xKim

* * *

Carol was wrong.

The news that they were together and had been caught kissing spread through the group like wildfire and it wasn't even a day before Maggie caught up with Carol in the prison bathroom.

"I knew it!" Maggie beamed and Carol half-laughed, half-blushed, "The way you pair've been carryin' on and lookin' at each other the past few days – I told Glenn that ain't no friendship." She added, she watched as Carol scrubbed at one of Judith's sleep suits, "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you Maggie, that's very sweet of you," Carol smiled slightly, she dropped the now clean sleep suit into the makeshift washing basket and plucked another from the pile of dirty washing, "But can you not say anythin' to Daryl? He's a bit iffy about everyone knowin'."

"Sure, no problem." Maggie smiled, she leant her back against the wall of the bathroom and stared down at her boots. She opened her mouth to speak but as she looked up she saw Daryl standing there, she smiled at him and looked towards Carol who hadn't seemed to notice him yet, "I better get back to watch." She stated before disappearing.

Finally, Carol looked up from the laundry and smiled, "Hey." She greeted him.

He nodded once and stepped into the bathroom completely, letting the door click shut behind him, "You been out here for ages," He pointed out, "Everythin' alright?"

She nodded and dropped another sleep suit into the washing basket, "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" She asked.

"We've barely spoke all day."

"That's because when I've seen you our mouths have been pretty busy," She flirted as she got to her feet. "Nothin's wrong, I promise." She smiled but when he didn't smile back she got a little worried, "Is there somethin' wrong with you?"

Daryl sighed and shrugged, "Had a talk with Tyreese earlier, got a little heated."

"Uh oh," Carol began, she stepped forward and took his outstretched hand, "What happened?"

"He told me that I better look after you," Daryl explained, "Which is ridiculous, of course I'm gonna look after you. I just don't see what it has to do with him."

Carol shrugged, "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to go fuck himself." Daryl bit out, "Tellin' me how to look after my woman, he's lucky I didn't floor him."

Carol chuckled and moved even closer still, she leant up and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Daryl asked a small smile playing on his mouth.

"For callin' me your woman, I like the sound of that." She told him.

He bowed his head and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips, "Me too." He muttered pressing his lips against hers again, she moaned quietly and Daryl smirked, clearly loving the effect he had on her.

She pulled away and smiled a huge smile before pulling him as close as humanly possible, he pulled away slightly and it wasn't hard for Carol to see (or rather feel) why... "Oh." She mouthed using all her willpower to not look down at his crotch.

"Sorry." Daryl blushed recoiling in horror, he attempted to get away from her but Carol wasn't making it easy for him.

She bit down on her bottom lip and grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, "Stop being sorry," She purred as she pressed her lips against his once, she pulled away slightly and smiled, "I can help...if you like." She whispered.

"What if someone comes in?" He asked, eyes darting to the door then back to meet her green gaze.

Carol took his hand and led him into a shower cubicle, she pulled the thin plastic shower curtain across and looked up at him through dark lashes, "Disaster averted."

Daryl looked down at her and shrugged, "I'm not sure..." He began, but as he said it Carol placed her hands on his torso and he knew he'd do anything she wanted, he nodded once and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'll go slow." She said and Daryl nodded once.

He watched through hooded eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip and moved her right hand down his torso, stopping at his waistband. She fumbled with his belt buckle for a good few seconds before it came undone in her hand, Daryl leant his back against the wall in the shower cubicle and watched her carefully as she slowly undid his fly.

"You can stop me at any time," She told him, "But I'd rather you didn't." She mumbled as she reached into the front of his jeans and gingerly wrapped her fingers around his length.

Daryl groaned as her lips found his, he returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster and moved his hips in rhythm with her hand, "Fuck." He groaned as she expertly flicked her wrist back and forth.

He placed his forehead against hers and tried to control his heavy breathing, despite maximum effort he couldn't and so he gave up and concentrated on her hands on him.

With her hands on him, it was easy to forget the world around them. For a few minutes Daryl wasn't thinking about Merle or the Governor or about Walkers or even about his inevitable grizzly end. He didn't care about anything bar Carol.

Carol sucked in a ragged breath as she felt his entire body begin to tremble against hers, he was throbbing, his breathing hitched...she could tell he was close.

Daryl closed his eyes as she stroked the length of his shaft, he knew he was close too, but he didn't want this to end, not prematurely anyway. But as she twisted her wrist and pumped just a little faster, he felt himself coming undone.

He came but Carol didn't relent, it was almost as though she was trying to get every last drop out of him.

Blushing, Daryl gently placed his free hand on her forearm and she ceased movement, she pulled her hand from his jeans and looked down at the mess he'd made, "Sorry." He mumbled sheepishly.

Carol felt like laughing over his apology but knew now wasn't the time, instead she leant up and placed a rough kiss on his lips, "Stop apologisin', you did nothin' wrong."

Despite his hard-on, Daryl did up his jeans and buckled his belt up, he didn't want to tell her how amazing that felt, or how he was still so hard over the mere thought of her hands on him, the truth was; he didn't want to talk at all...but Carol had other ideas.

"Daryl look at me," She ordered, she placed her free hand on his cheek and smiled, "It's okay."

"I wanted to last longer than a couple of minutes." He stated avoiding eye contact, he frowned as he stared at a spot on the tiled floor.

"And you will next time." She said in an attempt to comfort him, "There will be a next time, won't there?" She asked, now it was her turn to blush.

"I ain't an expert, but ain't you supposed to return the favour?" He asked arching an eyebrow, everything inside Carol clenched at the thought of his hands on her like that, "Well, I'll try anyway..."

"Believe me," Carol began, she ran her index finger along his waistband and smiled slightly, "You'll succeed." She stated confidently.


	38. Chapter 38

Hey everyone! Thanks a lot for your reviews/follows and for reading this. I'm eternally grateful.

xKim

* * *

Carol rocked baby Judith back and forth in her arm, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as the little girl gargled and held onto her index finger.

"You're good with her." Tyreese observed bringing her from her reverie.

Carol looked up at the man speaking and smiled gratefully, "We all are."

"Rick don't spend as much time with her as you and Beth," He pointed out harshly, "Neither does Daryl..."

"Rick and Daryl contribute to the group in other ways," Carol stated defensively, she cast her eyes back down to Judith and thought about her next sentence carefully, "I also don't appreciate you gettin' involved with me and Daryl," She added quietly, "We have a complicated enough relationship as it is without anyone else stickin' their ore in."

"I didn't mean anythin' malicious by it," Tyreese said, "It's just that...never mind."

"It's just that what?" Carol asked as she lowered Judith into her travel cot, she placed her hands on her hips and stared across at him.

"Maybe it's not my place to say," He began, "But you could do a lot better than a dumb as shit redneck."

"You're right," Carol nodded her head in agreement, "It's really not your place to say. But that 'dumb as shit redneck', as you so eloquently put it, has more heart and more brains than you'll ever know." Carol snapped, she was famous for keeping cool in situations but when it came to Daryl and defending his honour, well, that was a different story, "He's the best person I know, he'd do anythin' for anyone. Not to mention the amount of times he's saved my life alone." Carol listed. "I love him." She stated bluntly.

Tyreese nodded once, "Each to their own I suppose..." He mumbled.

Carol glared at him and nodded, "You'll do well to remember that." She stated as Daryl appeared at the entrance to her cell.

"Everythin' alright?" Daryl asked, he looked from Carol to Tyreese and then back again.

"I was just leavin'." Tyreese explained.

Daryl stared him down, with no intention of moving to the side to let him leave, "I wasn't talkin' to you."

Carol cleared her throat, "Daryl." She called out and he finally looked at her, "Everythin's fine."

He nodded once and stood to the side, allowing Tyreese to pass by, when he was sure Tyreese was out of ear shot he turned to Carol who had been calling his name.

"Are you alright?"

"No." Daryl replied curtly, he sat down on her bed and rubbed his hand over his face, "This 'dumb as shit' redneck is not alright." He added.

Carol nodded her head slowly and folded her arms across her chest, "So you heard that?" She asked and Daryl nodded, "So you also heard me tellin' him how incredible you are." She mumbled, blushing wildly as she remembered telling Tyreese she loved Daryl.

Daryl nodded again, he sighed heavily and grabbed her hand, he pulled her down so that she was perched on his lap and looked into her eyes, "He's right you know."

"What?"

"You could do better." Daryl stated sadly, he looked down at her lips and sighed, "I'm nothin'."

"You're everythin'." Carol replied, cupping his cheek in her right hand, she held his gaze and shook her head, "I don't want anyone else Daryl, I know this'll be hard for you to hear, but I love **you**."

Daryl's heart stopped beating for a few seconds and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to suss her out. He didn't understand how she could ever love him...

"I love you." Carol repeated when he didn't speak, she said it for her as much as she said it for him, trying to get used to the way saying it felt. "You know that, right?"

Daryl nodded once, he smiled a lopsided smile and placed his forehead against hers. He wasn't great at showing his feelings, but the truth was irrefutable, he loved Carol too.

She brushed her lips against his, carefully and tenderly and all the insecurities he felt seemed to slip away, she pulled away just as Beth appeared seemingly from nowhere, a broad smile on her face as she caught them kissing – Daryl cleared his throat as Carol dropped her hand from his face.

"Rick's lookin' for you Daryl." Beth stated, "Said something about goin' on another run." She added as she stepped forward to peer inside Judith's travel cot.

Daryl nodded as Carol shifted from his lap; he stood up and offered her a coy smile, "I'll be back."

Carol smiled as Daryl disappeared out of hers and Beth's cell, she turned to face Beth the ghost of a smile still playing on her mouth, "What?" She asked innocently.

Beth raised her eyebrows suggestively and shrugged, "Just you two are so cute."

Carol laughed loudly and shook her head, if she had to use a word to describe her and Daryl it wouldn't be cute.

* * *

Sorry to anyone that likes Tyreese, I don't have a problem with him, in fact, I like him! It's just in this fic, he's apparently a bit of a dick haha.

xKim


	39. Chapter 39

Hey everyone, thanks AGAIN for everyone that's reading this. It means a lot!

xKim

* * *

Daryl made his way over to where Rick stood talking with Glenn and Hershel, he nodded his head at the three men and stood with his back against the wall.

"Daryl." Rick greeted him, "How're you?"

"Great," Daryl replied quickly, he nodded his head for extra assurance, "Beth mentioned somethin' about a run?"

"Yeah, I want you to go with Glenn and Tyreese into town to fetch a few things," Rick explained switching his weight onto his other foot, "We're runnin' low on supplies." He added.

"Tyreese?" Daryl repeated, shaking his head, "Man can't shoot for shit and he's arrogant, I'd rather just go with Glenn."

"We need to start trainin' other people up, just in case, you know..." Glenn began but Daryl interjected.

"Fine, we'll take Sasha or Karen?" Daryl suggested.

Rick shook his head, adamant that Tyreese was going, he knew that Daryl wasn't a stubborn man, he knew that he'd eventually agree to going on the run regardless of Tyreese being there. "I've asked Karen to go on watch with Maggie and Sasha's not feelin' too great."

"Fine." Daryl bit out. "When?"

"Tomorrow?"

Daryl nodded and chewed the inside of his mouth, "Anythin' else?"

"No, you can get back to your woman now." Glenn teased.

Daryl held up his middle finger before making his was over to Tyreese who was sat at the table on his own, Daryl waited till Tyreese looked up at him before he spoke, "Comin' on the run tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Tyreese replied bluntly.

Daryl nodded once and cast a quick look over his shoulder at Rick who was watching him carefully, "I heard what you said to Carol earlier."

"Just sayin' it how it is man."

"Well, I'm pretty sure no one asked for your opinion." Daryl told him, when Tyreese didn't respond, Daryl leant a little closer, "Just stay away from Carol."

"That a threat?" Tyreese asked looking at Daryl through the corner of his eye.

Daryl didn't say another word, he simply straightened up and made his way back over to Carol and Beth's cell, he nodded his head at Beth who sat on Carol's bunk cradling Judith and offered Carol, who was standing up against the wall, a small smile.

"Everythin' okay?" Carol asked.

"Gotta go on a run tomorrow," He explained flippantly, "With Glenn and Tyreese." He added.

"Is that negotiable?"

"No," Daryl replied, he shrugged and half-smiled at her, "It's not a problem." He stated, "I'll just leave him for the Walkers if he gets on my nerves."

Carol pushed back off the wall and reached out for his hand, he hesitated, looking from Carol to Beth then back again but took it anyway. "C'mon." She urged, pulling on his hand as she left her cell.

"Where are we goin'?" Daryl asked, he followed her regardless.

"Your cell." Carol stated simply, she smiled at the look of alarm on his face, "Don't worry, I'm not goin' to pounce." She muttered under her breath.

"That's a pity." He replied.

Carol searched his face for signs that he was joking and chuckled, "I just thought it'd be nice to spend the night together. Now everyone knows, it's not an issue." She smiled as they reached the entrance to his cell.

"I guess you're right." He breathed as she pulled him out of Tyreese's line of sight and into his cell.

"Mhm," She mumbled as his hands found her hips and he pulled her in close to him, "You're getting better at this."

"It's gettin' easier." He admitted as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Why was it so hard before?"

Daryl watched as she bit down on her bottom lip and shrugged, "I told you, I'm new at this type of thing..." He mumbled, he tilted his head and brought his face closer to hers, "But I'm tryin'."

"I know," Carol smiled as he brought his lips down to meet hers, once again she found herself shivering in his arms as his tongue searched her mouth, "Keep kissin' me like that and you'll literally have to fight me off."

Daryl half-smiled and half-blushed as he untangled himself from Carol's arms, he sat down on the bottom bunk and offered her a coy smile, "You comin' to bed then?"


	40. Chapter 40

Hey everyone :) thanks for taking the time to read/review/follow/favourite this story, it really means a lot, I know I keep saying it but you lovely people are awesome.

xKim

* * *

Carol couldn't remember the last time she spent the whole night talking to someone, she figured it must have been around her school years at various sleepovers – Ed wasn't the greatest conversationalist, he'd get bored easily or have an ulterior motive – but not Daryl...

Daryl stayed awake with her the whole night, listening to stories and occasionally telling her a few of his own. They laughed and, when the subject of Sophia came up, he held her as she cried. She always knew Daryl had a softer side and he'd proven it more in the past week than ever before.

"I should have probably got some sleep." Daryl yawned, he was propped up on his elbow looking down at Carol, "It's your fault for bein' more entertainin'." He half-smiled.

Carol smiled slightly and cupped his cheek in her hand, "You're a real sweetheart Daryl Dixon."

"You're just realisin' that?" He quipped.

She chuckled light-heartedly and shook her head, "Kiss me."

Daryl could only comply. He bowed his head and placed a gentle kiss on her ready lips. "That enough for you?"

"Never."

Daryl smirked and pressed his lips against hers once again but this time he didn't leave it at that, he mirrored her actions perfectly, massaging her tongue with his own all the while he teased her by skimming his right hand underneath her shirt, she mumbled something incoherent into his lips but he didn't break the kiss to find out what it was she was trying to say, the seconds turned into minutes and finally, much to Carol's disappointment, Daryl elevated himself off her.

"Now **that **was a kiss." Carol breathed in a husky tone of voice, Daryl watched as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"We should get breakfast." Daryl suggested, though he made no effort to move.

"Or we could fool around," She replied using her best 'come to bed' eyes, Daryl squirmed slightly and sat up completely at the foot of the bed, "Jokin'!" She added.

Daryl gave her a look and shook his head, "No you weren't."

She grinned impishly, "Okay, I wasn't."

Daryl scoffed and got to his feet, he pulled on his boots, followed by his jacket and crouched on the floor beside the bed, he took hold of her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I promise we'll try, soon." He told her quietly, "Just not right now."

She smiled slightly and nodded her head, "Okay."

"We should go get breakfast before it's all gone." He repeated standing up straight and offering her his hand. She took it and got to her feet, "Shoes." He reminded her with a small smile.

She sat back down on the bed and pulled on her boots, all the while Daryl was watching her carefully. "Wait..." She began as he turned to leave.

Daryl shrugged, "What?"

"We haven't said goodbye and it's not like you're goin' to kiss me in front of everyone, are you?" She asked as she placed her hands on her slender hips.

Daryl tilted his head and shrugged, "I might surprise you one day." He told her as she closed the distance between them.

"Yeah and gold might rain from the sky." She quipped with a smile, "It's okay, I don't mind only private shows."

Daryl smirked and placed his hand at the bottom of her back, crushing her body against his, "Good." He breathed before dropping a dozen kisses all over her face, Carol chuckled and placed her hands on his chest.

"A proper goodbye!" She shrieked as he pulled away, "Daryl."

"Carol." He imitated her tone and smiled as her face grew serious. "It's not goodbye, it's see you later." He reminded her.

"I know but still..." She mumbled averting her gaze from his eyes, "It might not be."

"Hey," Daryl began; he bowed his head and caught her line of sight, "Nothin's bad is gonna happen." He told her, though her expression didn't change, "I promise to come back in one piece."

Carol nodded her head slowly, "You better."

Daryl smiled slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, "C'mon, breakfast."


	41. Chapter 41

Sorry this add isn't longer, it's more of a filler add than anything!

xKim

* * *

They sat together at breakfast, enjoying a companionable silence as they ate, Rick sat opposite them talking animatedly about the run the three men were going on, Daryl nodded his head going along with whatever it was Rick wanted them to do.

Carol knew the way she was thinking was incredibly selfish – she didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to put himself at unnecessary risk and if Glenn and Tyreese were going anyway there was no need for a third party... But logical thinking prevailed and she tried to convince herself that Daryl would be fine.

"Carol?" Rick asked bringing her from her reverie, Carol's head shot up and she looked across the table, "I said are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Carol lied shaking her head and trying to dispel the negative thoughts she was having. "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I'll bet," Glenn grinned appearing from behind Daryl and taking a seat next to Rick, "Daryl have you up most the night?"

"Shut up Glenn." Daryl bit out, cheeks tinged with red.

Carol didn't rise to it, she simply shook her head and looked down at her food. "Just tired."

"Maybe you should go take a lie down." Daryl suggested, ignoring the jibes coming from Glenn insisting that Daryl join her. "I'll just see you when I get back." He added.

Carol shook her head and offered him a small smile, "Nah, I'll get my head down after you've gone." She replied, knowing full well that sleeping wouldn't be on the cards while Daryl was in danger.

Daryl nodded once and cast a look towards Glenn, "We all set?" He asked.

Glenn nodded and looked over Daryl's shoulder towards Maggie, "Yep." He muttered, "All set." He repeated. "Tyreese is just on the forecourt with Sasha."

"Then I suppose there's no point in stayin' here any longer. Let's do what we gotta do and get back." Daryl pushed his bowl away from him and fidgeted in his seat.

"I'm just gonna say bye to Maggie." Glenn breathed getting to his feet and making his way over to his wife.

"I'll leave you two to err, say goodbye." Rick drawled as he too got to his feet and left them.

"That was considerate." Carol said quietly.

"Kinda pointless, we already said see you later." Daryl shrugged, he turned in his seat and offered Carol a coy smile, "No point in draggin' it out, right?"

"Right." Carol mumbled. "I'll miss you."

Daryl stared at her for a few seconds before placing his hand on her upper thigh, "I'll be back before you know it." He told her in an attempt to comfort her.

She smiled slightly though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, "Like I said before, you better be."

Daryl smirked and removed his hand, "There's that sass I like so much."

She chuckled, "I'm serious Daryl, come home to me."

He nodded once, all trace of a smile leaving his face and he sighed, he'd never had anyone to worry about his whereabouts before and while it was a strange feeling, it was nice. Sure, Carol had hinted that she'd miss him before but somehow it was different now that they were together... "I promise."

"Good." She leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Daryl blushed crimson red as he spotted Glenn over Carol's shoulder, he cleared his throat and got to his feet, "Get some sleep." He reminded her as he started towards Glenn, leaving Carol on her own at the table.


	42. Chapter 42

Daryl aimed and fired his crossbow into the skull of an oncoming Walker, the thing dropped to the floor like a sack of meat and Daryl smiled a satisfied smile as he crossed the tarmac to collect his arrow.

He cast a look over his shoulder at Glenn and Tyreese who were just catching him up.

"Shit, I didn't even see it." Glenn cursed.

Daryl shrugged, "It's irrelevant now." He mumbled wiping the head of the arrow on his jeans and sticking it back into the back of his crossbow.

"He's a big one." Tyreese observed, he crouched down and studied the corpse.

Again, Daryl shrugged, he hadn't really paid attention to the size of the Walker – he stepped over the corpse and made his way over to the nursery.

"I thought we had enough formula?" Glenn asked, he watched as Daryl peered in through a window.

"She needs clothes, she's gettin' too big for all her sleep suits." Daryl explained as he climbed in through the broken window, avoiding stray shards of glass as he went. "Besides, you can never have too much formula. Watch out for glass."

Glenn nodded in response as he followed Daryl inside, closely followed by Tyreese.

"Don't get shootin' unless you absolutely have to." Daryl whispered as they made their way into the nursery corridor, he shone his torch in every possible direction before advancing, signalling for Glenn and Tyreese to do the same. They got to the first room and Glenn took it upon himself to open the door, Daryl aimed his crossbow into the room, just in case. After thoroughly checking the room and finding nothing of any interest, they moved on to the second room.

This time Daryl pushed open the door and Glenn stood poised and ready to attack anything that might have been behind the door, but again there was nothing, Daryl and Glenn stepped inside leaving Tyreese in the corridor aiming at nothing in particular.

"See anythin'?" Daryl asked scanning the room.

Glenn shook his head as he opened the one and only cabinet and took a look inside, "No."

Daryl sighed inwardly and angled his body towards Tyreese, "Looks like this place has already been looted." He suggested stepping forward just as a Walker appeared from seemingly nowhere.

Just as the Walker was about to chow down on Tyreese's neck, Daryl fired his crossbow, dark blood sprayed out over the wall behind him and the corpse dropped to the floor. But, instead of being grateful, Tyreese fixed Daryl with a cold stare, "I had him." He snapped.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did." Daryl replied sarcastically, "And you're welcome."

"I thought I was sent along with you two to get some practice." Tyreese responded curtly. "Ain't getting no practice if you keep killin' everything."

Daryl furrowed his brow, "You're right," He bit back, "Next time I'll let you get eaten."

"I wouldn't have been eaten."

"Dude, he was right behind you." Glenn interjected gesticulating with his hands, "You would have definitely got eaten."

Tyreese scoffed and shook his head as Glenn and Daryl joined him in the corridor.

X

Carol lay on Daryl's bed staring up at the bottom of the top bunk, there was no way she was sleeping while Daryl was out there but Rick had insisted that she lie down. She didn't want to, she wanted to be sitting on top of the overturned bus, like Michonne was, waiting for her man to come home.

She sighed inwardly and closed her eyes, trying not to think about the fact that Daryl was still out there. When she opened her eyes again, Maggie was standing at the foot of the bed, she smiled slightly and shuffled closer.

"Hey," Maggie breathed as she took a seat at the foot of the bed, "How you copin'?" She asked.

Carol shrugged as she sat up, "I'm not. Not very well anyway. Shouldn't they be back by now?"

Maggie nodded her head slowly, "It'll be gettin' dark soon."

Carol swung her legs off the bed, placed her hands on her knees and shook her head, refusing to believe that something was wrong, she trusted Daryl implicitly, not to mention the fact he'd promised he would come home to her... "They'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." Maggie mumbled, she splayed her fingers out on her knees and glanced over at Carol, "Sorry, I'm not usually this negative." She tried to laugh but the sound just wouldn't come, instead she half-smiled and got to her feet. "I'm gonna go wait outside. Do you wanna join me?"

Carol shook her head and sighed inwardly, "I'm gonna wait just here."

Maggie nodded once and backed away slightly, "I'm sure they're fine." She mumbled before leaving.

Carol stared after her, feeling oddly comforted at the fact that Maggie was going through the same.


	43. Chapter 43

So, come on then, who's seen the trailer? What did you lovely people think? I won't post spoilers just in case you haven't seen it!

I'm not happy with this add, I've been trying to force it out of me all day... I don't think I'll have any for you this weekend though because I've got my niece and nephew overnight, coupled with the fact I'm on-call for my sister-in-law who's a week over her due date tomorrow I'm a busy bee this weekend/next week.

I'll try my hardest to get some more up (better content too).

xKim

* * *

Daryl broke through the brush first, closely followed by Tyreese and finally Glenn, three sets of lungs were burning from physical exertion but they continued to race forward.

"How far?" Glenn asked.

"I think we got turned around." Tyreese replied breathlessly as Daryl floored yet another Walker, he yanked his knife free from the skull of the corpse and moved backwards as the herd surged forwards. Mangled body upon mangled body crashing into trees and falling over uneven terrain as they tried to get closer to the three men.

"It's this way," Daryl decided, pushing forward through the trees, "C'mon!" He all but growled at the other two men.

Despite their aching limbs, Glenn and Tyreese sprinted to follow Daryl.

"I don't think this is the way!" Tyreese panicked, the herd was gaining on them.

"We don't have time to argue 'bout this Tyreese," Daryl hissed, "Just trust me."

"Trustin' you might get me killed." Tyreese retorted bitterly.

"Firin' that gun when you did might be the reason we're all killed, I know these woods like the back of my hand, trust me."

Tyreese looked conflicted as Glenn put down yet another Walker.

"Whatever we do we gotta do it now!" Glenn snapped.

"I'm tellin' you, the prison's that way." Daryl stated angrily, he was trying to save his life why was this man being so stubborn?! "If I'm wrong, you can shoot me." He added with a shrug as more Walkers broke through the brush.

"I won't have to shoot you if we're already dead." Tyreese grabbed the knife from his utility belt and slashed at the closest Walker to him.

Daryl and Glenn worked as a double team to take down the other three Walkers, stabbing and slashing, punching and kicking until they were standing alone in a clearing surrounded by corpses with the all too familiar sound of Walkers in the near distance.

"Trust me." Daryl tried again.

Glenn nodded his head, "There was no doubt that I trust you." He told him but Tyreese stood motionless, "Tyreese, come on man, Daryl practically lives in these woods."

"It's easy to get turned around when a horde of the undead are pursuin' you." Tyreese hissed through gritted teeth, "We need to move in the opposite direction the Biters are comin' from."

"No we need to carry on this way." Daryl insisted, "It's more dangerous but it gets us back to the prison in 10 minutes."

Tyreese looked unsure despite Glenn nodding his head as Daryl spoke, he didn't know why he'd bothered agreeing with Rick when he suggested they go for the run. He hadn't done a lot of tracking and he got reprimanded for killing the only Walker he managed to put down.

"Are you with me?" Daryl asked urgently, the Walkers were close now, he could hear the crunching of leaves on the ground.

Tyreese nodded once and began moving towards the two men that were now moving deeper into the forest.

X

Carol rocked back on her heels and looked up at the top of the bus, Michonne stood with her feet parted and shoulders squared as she stared out at the darkened woodland. "Anything yet?" Carol asked anxiously.

"I'm sure you'd be the first to know if Daryl was back." Michonne mumbled then finally looked down at Carol, "No...sorry."

Carol nodded once, obviously concerned, they should have been back ages ago.

"He's likely to come find you once he gets back anyway," Michonne told her in an attempt to comfort the woman, "He always does."

"I know." Carol replied quietly, she placed her hands on the tops of her arms and stared down the desolate road leading up to the prison.

Nothing.

She sighed inwardly and turned to face the prison, mentally cursing herself for not speaking out about her concerns.

"Holy shit." Michonne breathed, jumping off the top of the overturned bus in one swift movement and breaking into a sprint, Carol turned to see what she was running towards and immediately started running too.

Sure, there was Daryl. And Glenn. And Tyreese. But also, closely behind, were dozens of Walkers scrambling over their selves trying to get at the three clearly exhausted men.

Carol could only watch as Daryl sunk his knife into the skull of the closest Walker, out of the corner of her eye she saw Michonne tear open the gate and heard her call Glenn's name, drawing their attention to the now open gate.

The three men ran towards the open gate, Michonne stood poised and ready to attack any Walker that came close enough while Glenn and Carol put all their weight into closing the gate. Ignoring the snapping Walker heads, Carol turned to make sure Daryl was in one piece.

"I'm okay." He panted. "We all are."

* * *

Rereading this, I'm really sorry, it's not good. But I just wanted to get them back to the prison. Hope it wasn't TOO disappointing.

xKim


	44. Chapter 44

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, I've been a busy bee. And I'm sorry for the quality of this chapter, I'm half asleep while writing it... I think my bed's calling me! Anyway, thank you for reading!

xKim

* * *

Daryl stood back with his hands on his hips as he observed the herd of Walkers snapping wildly at the fence, he furrowed his brow and looked towards Rick, "What do we do?"

Rick shrugged and adjusted his gun in his hands, "We could thin most of them out through the fence, that way we don't have to get too close." He began, he slung his rifle over his shoulder and reached down for his knife, he walked close to the fence and stabbed a Walker through the brain, he withdrew his knife and the Walker dropped. "I'll get Michonne to come down and help."

Daryl nodded once and placed his crossbow on the ground behind him, he pulled his knife from his utility belt and put down a Walker. "I'm gonna get the car back tomorrow." He stated turning to face Rick. "If it was just the car, I wouldn't risk it – the heats got them all riled up. But we found formula, medical supplied, clothes, canned food..."

Rick sighed inwardly and shrugged, "That's your call, I'd prefer it if you took someone with you though."

"I'll take Carol." Daryl suggested quickly, then, realising how eager he sounded, began to blush, "She's been wantin' to get some stuff from town for a while now..." He lied.

Rick nodded, "Okay."

X

Later that day, after eating a dish of Hershel's squirrel stew, Daryl wandered out of the cellblock and into the shower room alone, he lay his crossbow down on the floor next to his pile of clean clothes and undid his belt, placing that on the floor next to his crossbow and clothes. He peeled off his jacket and dumped it on the floor just as the door creaked open and in walked Carol.

"Hey." She smiled letting the door click shut behind her.

Daryl nodded his head at her in acknowledgement and stopped removing his clothes.

"Don't mind me." She flirted.

Daryl scoffed and shook his head, "Pervert." He quipped moving forward and grabbing her hand. "I haven't had chance to say a proper hello to you yet, have I?"

Carol shook her head, "No, I'm feelin' neglected."

Daryl smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her waiting lips, "Sorry, I've been distracted."

"I could tell, is something wrong?"

He shrugged and let go of her hand, "I was just distracted on the run, sloppy even. Could have got us all killed." Daryl frowned; he raked his fingers through his hair and looked down at his boots.

"Tyreese fired the gun, you did nothin' but bring them back here."

"Mhm," He nodded his head slowly, "I ran us into more Walkers, it was a close one. At one point, I didn't think we'd make it and that thought..." He trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging in midair. "I promised I'd come back to you though."

"You did." Carol smiled.

"I've also promised Rick me and you would go get the car tomorrow... there's supplies in there." He explained finally looking her in the eye, "You don't have to go though, I can ask Glenn-"

"No, I'd like to!" Carol replied quickly, she smiled slightly and shrugged, "It's not often we get to spend time together, just us."

"We're always spendin' time together." Daryl shrugged, he watched as she stepped forward and placed her hands on his chest.

"I mean just us." She purred.

"It's just us now?" Daryl replied nervously as she ran her hand down his torso towards his waistband, the other day was a moment of weakness, he wasn't ready for a repeat just yet. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth, he dropped a dozen kisses on her knuckles and smiled a crooked smile, "Anyone could walk in."

"No one did last time," She reasoned with a casual shrug, "We can even go back in the cubicle and-"

"Not today." He mumbled.

She nodded once and withdrew her hand.

"I'm not sayin' never." He told her, "Just not today."

Again, she nodded, but this time she smiled. "Were you about to shower? I can stay and talk to you, if you like."

Daryl looked down at his feet, he was suddenly very conscious of his scars, he shook his head and offered her a wary smile, "I'll see you back in our cell?"

"OUR cell?" Carol asked, eyebrows arched and a smile on her face.

He blushed and shrugged, "Well, you seem to be a permanent fixture – whether I like it or not."

"And do you like it?" She asked timidly, suddenly unsure.

Daryl shrugged, "You're not so bad," He quipped closing the distance between them and placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Even if you do hog the covers."


	45. Chapter 45

Again, sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! I'll try not to make you wait as long next time.

Hope you're all good!

xKim

* * *

"We're walkin'?" Carol asked as she and Daryl reached the gate where Rick stood with Michonne, "Why don't we take the bike?"

"Don't worry," Daryl placed his hand on the small of her back in an attempt to comfort her, "It's not that far away."

Carol looked uneasy but nodded anyway, "Okay."

"Do you think I'd bring you out with me if I thought we'd be in danger?" He asked arching an eyebrow and smiling slightly, "Stop worrying."

Carol nodded and looked towards Rick who was already smiling.

"You two all set to go?" Rick asked looking from Carol to Daryl and then back again, Carol nodded, "Well, keep safe."

"Always do." Daryl stated removing his hand from the base of Carol's back; he nodded his head at Rick and Michonne and stepped over to the gate, unlocked it and handed Rick the keys. "We'll be back before it gets dark." He stated confidently.

For Carol, Daryl was lucky to be so sure.

X

"My feet are killin' me." Carol complained as she lost her footing and almost fell, she grabbed hold of Daryl's forearm to steady herself and straightened up.

"You're always moanin' about somethin'," He observed light-heartedly. "If it's not the heat it's your feet."

Carol smirked and shoved into him, he barely moved, "You know you love me."

Daryl scoffed, "In small doses."

"Is that an admission?" Carol asked, she stopped dead in her tracks and held his gaze.

Daryl shrugged and motioned for her to keep up, "Take it however you want." He blushed, looking anywhere but directly at her. "The cars somewhere around here." He stated in an attempt to change the subject.

Carol nodded slowly, noting him not-so-subtly changing the subject; she followed him closely, stopping when he did to listen to the rustling of trees, "What is it?" She asked.

"Just the wind." Daryl replied quietly, he slowly lowered his crossbow and turned to face Carol, "Don't look so tense."

"We could literally be attacked by Walkers at any given minute Daryl; you should be a little more tense."

Daryl snorted and shook his head simultaneously, "There's no point in gettin' all worked up over somethin' that might not even happen."

"In this world it's more likely to happen than not," She told him as they reached the car, Carol spotted a Walker in the distance but considering it wasn't an immediate threat she stopped walking and placed her hands on her aching thighs as Daryl lined up the Walker in his sights, he fired his crossbow and smiled a satisfied smile as the body hit the floor. "See."

"And we handled it."

Carol rolled her eyes as she opened the passenger side door and Daryl smirked, "What?"

"Would this be classed as our first argument?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Carol almost laughed, "We've argued before?"

"Not while we've been a thing."

Carol stifled her giggles and moved around to his side of the car, she leant against the car door in front of him and bit down softly on her bottom lip, "A thing? That's really how you're goin' to define us?"

"Yep." He smiled back.

"'A thing' sounds so...unimportant. Like its temporary...is that how you see us?" She asked grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him in close. Daryl shook his head, his hands instinctively found her hips, "Good." She added before reaching up to place a chaste kiss on his lips, "Because like it or not you're stuck with me."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Daryl replied with an impish look in his eyes, he leant down and brushed his lips against hers, softly at first but as her hands found the back of his neck he tightened his hold around her waist. He made a low guttural sound and lifted her up a few inches off the ground, much to her delight. He was definitely becoming more comfortable with the whole thing. "We should get back in the car." He mumbled into her lips.

"OR we could just enjoy this rare moment of complete and utter seclusion?" Carol suggested, she sunk back down onto her heels and bit down on her bottom lip, "Unless you want to christen the back seat?"

"Jesus woman, don't you think about anythin' else?"

Carol smiled slightly and shrugged, "Occasionally I think about Walkers..."

"Occasionally." Daryl scoffed and nodded his head in the direction of the passenger side door, "C'mon, let's get this stuff back to the prison."

"So that's a no?" She teased manoeuvring around the car.

"That's a not right now." Daryl confirmed with a shake of his head, "I told Rick we'd be back before dark." He told her as they both got into the car, "I know I'm frustratin' you..."

"Just a tad."

Daryl shot her an apologetic look and shrugged before bringing the car to life, he got into gear and began to drive, "I can't even say that I'm worth the wait."

"Don't," Carol warned him, she frowned and placed her hand on his upper thigh, Daryl floored the accelerator and tried to think of anything but her hands on him, "You'll be worth it." She breathed.

Daryl swallowed hard and shrugged, "I hope so."


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks for the follows, reviews and what not, you're all legends.

xKim

* * *

Carol's hand remained on Daryl's upper thigh for the entire ride back to the prison, he squirmed and he fidgeted and at one point even groaned but not once did she remove her hand. After all, he'd have to get used to this kind of touching if they were ever going to be together in that way. It surprised her actually, that while he was clearly uncomfortable, he didn't tell her to get off. Which she was absolutely positive that he would...

"You, Tyreese and Glenn found a lot." She observed, turning in her seat and eyeing up the various items in the back of the car.

"Mhm," Daryl grunted, he flicked his hair from his eyes and cast a quick look towards Carol, "It was a good run, you know, bar bein' chased by a horde of the undead."

Carol jutted out her bottom lip and shook her head, "It was too much of a close call, I hate that you were in danger."

"These things happen," Daryl reasoned with a shrug, he frowned at the memory of Tyreese firing his gun despite the protests of the other men, "Granted they're more likely to happen if you've got Tyreese with you."

Carol nodded silently as Daryl pulled up on a deserted road, "Why're we stoppin'?" She asked, confused to say the least.

"I told Rick we'd be back before dark," Daryl began, he angled his body towards her and smiled shyly, "We've still got a couple of hours of daylight."

"What do you propose we do for those couple of hours?" Carol asked, playing dumb. She could tell what Daryl was thinking from the way he stared down at her lips and the way he placed his hand on top of hers.

Daryl shrugged and looked out of the car window, "It's hardly romanctic, doin' it in the back of a car."

"I didn't have you down as the romantic type." Carol teased him, she chuckled quietly as he cringed and turned her hand over so that their fingers were entwined, "But you do have a point..."

"Plus there's all that stuff, there's hardly any room," Daryl reasoned, he waved his hand at the back seat and shrugged, "Which leave us with two options..." She stared at him blankly, "We could risk gettin' caught at the prison or we can go fool around in that house there." He nodded his head towards a house at the end of the road, "I know you're, well, you know, wantin' it. I mean, it's no big deal, right? It's just sex."

"It **is **a big deal." Carol replied quickly, she smiled slightly and shrugged, "Daryl, I'm fine waitin'."

"I don't want you to get bored waitin'." He confessed, blushing under her cool gaze.

"Like that would ever happen," She scoffed and brought his hand up to her mouth, she placed a soft kiss on each of his knuckles and smiled, "Why are you so worried?" She asked softly.

Daryl was quiet for a long time, debating with himself whether or not to tell her the truth, but he knew she'd have to see them when they got up close and personal, it was inevitable. He cleared his throat and sighed inwardly, "My scars." He mumbled almost inaudibly, "Mostly."

"Oh," Carol breathed, she could have played dumb but she didn't feel like she should, instead she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I've seen them. That day at Hershel's farm, after you went lookin' for Sophia? I saw them." She confessed.

Daryl looked down at the steering wheel and tried to focus on controlling his breathing, "It doesn't make it any easier." He told her.

She bit down on her bottom lip and placed her other hand on top of their hands, "Daryl, I love every bit of you, scars and all."

He didn't look up, didn't speak, didn't show any signs that he had actually heard her.

"You know, I have a lot of scars too. Some are fresher than others but some are decades old. Some are Walker related, others, well, you know who gave them me," She noticed his grip on her hand tightening; "I'm not ashamed of my scars. They're marks of a survivor."

"They're marks of weakness," Daryl argued then began to backtrack, "Not for you, you're not weak. You're the strongest person I know. But me? I'm different."

Carol tried to hold his gaze but he looked away again, "How are you different?" She asked arching an eyebrow, "We're so similar, you and I. I think that's why we're so compatible. We were both abused by someone who claimed to love us... I've had my time blamin' myself, frankly, I'm tired of resentin' myself for something that was beyond my control. It wasn't my fault." She stated shaking her head for extra emphasis, "And it sure as hell wasn't your fault."

"I should've done somethin'..." Daryl mumbled.

"It doesn't make you weak that you didn't, it makes you strong. You withstood so much shit, you're a fighter Daryl. That's what I thought when I saw those scars."

He finally looked up at her, his blue eyes dark, "Really?"

"Really," She offered him a wary smile, he sighed loudly and shook his head, "What is it?" She asked.

"You're just...so essential to my existence. Don't ever leave me, okay?"

Carol scoffed and patted the top of his hand, "That's really not an issue Daryl. I'm not goin' anywhere."

He nodded once and leant over, kissing her roughly and urgently, he cupped her cheek in his free hand, holding her face to his as they kissed. He freed his other hand and rested it against her hip, "Good." He mumbled as he pulled away.


	47. Chapter 47

Hey everyone, sorry about the delay in getting this chapter to you - I've been uber busy - and the quality isn't great either. But I'm struggling with idea's of where to take this... I'll figure it out and get back to you! For now, enjoy some Caryl fluff.

xKim

* * *

Rick, Daryl and Zach – one of the newcomers – unloaded the car, while Carol made her way back into the cellblock to see Judith. She spotted Maggie cradling the little girl and smiled fondly before making her way over to them.

"Hey Carol." Maggie smiled, "How was it?"

"Just fine," Carol explained waving a flippant hand, "We've got some new clothes for Judith, tinned food, medical supplies...they did good," She nodded her head as she spoke and sat down at the table next to Maggie. "How has she been?"

"Great, she's been smilin' at me." Maggie grinned, she lifted the baby girl and handed her over to Carol, "Auntie Carol's turn."

"Hey princess," Carol beamed down at Judith, she looked down at the stretched baby grow and frowned, "Looks like we got those new clothes just in time. You're set to burst little lady." Judith made a little squeaking noise and smiled a toothless grin. "Oh so beautiful." Carol cooed.

"She looks just like her Daddy." Rick quipped, a sad smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he spoke. He and Daryl stood at the front of the cellblock, looking in on the group.

Carol smiled slightly and nodded, "She sure does."

Daryl crossed the room and crouched down beside Carol, "Hey sweetheart." He cooed over Judith, wrapping his calloused fingers around one tiny hand. "I was talkin' to ass kicker." He stated feeling eyes on him from all around.

Carol chuckled and bowed her head to place a delicate kiss on Judith's head, "Where's her new clothes?"

"Here." Rick stated brandishing a plastic bag filled with material. He made his way over to where everyone had congregated and handed the bag over to Carol. "There's suits of all sizes in there, they should last her a while."

"Not at the rate she's goin'." Carol smiled; she watched as Daryl stood up straight and stretched, "Tired?"

"Mm," Daryl grunted, "Could really do without bein' on watch tonight." He concluded looking towards Rick.

"I can take your watch," Maggie offered, she smiled slightly, "It's only fair, you went on a run today, you deserve a break."

"Are you sure?"

"Course I'm sure," Maggie replied quickly, she looked towards Carol, "Glenn will cover yours too." She muttered, "That way you can both get some sleep."

"Thanks Maggie, I really appreciate that." Carol smiled warmly as Daryl wandered off over to where Hershel was sat with Beth and Carl.

X

"Hey." Carol breathed as she popped her head around Daryl's cell door, "Mind if I come in?"

"Course I don't mind." Daryl scoffed, he pulled off his jacket and dropped it in a heap in the corner of the room, "Did you want somethin' or did you just come to spoon?" He asked, the corners of his mouth curled up into an attractive smile as he kicked off his boots.

"Am I that predictable?" She asked walking forward and reaching out her hand, Daryl took it and pulled her close to him.

"Yep," He smirked, he placed a chaste kiss on her ready lips and pulled her towards the bed, "I would like to get some sleep tonight though, so if you insist on natterin' my head off do it quick."

"We don't have to talk at all," She flirted, she noted the look of panic on Daryl's face and chuckled, "Relax, I'm jokin'."

Daryl shook his head slowly, "You've got a one track mind."

Carol lay on the bed next to Daryl and turned onto her side to face him, he smiled, "What?" She asked.

"I was just thinkin' I could get used to this." He breathed placing his hand on her waist and pinning her body to his. "This whole, you sneakin' into my cell at night."

"There's no sneakin' involved, I passed Rick and Michonne on the way up here and Beth'll know I'm stayin' with you when my bed goes unslept in."

Daryl nodded slowly, "I suppose that makes sense," He mumbled, "I wish we could've kept it a secret a bit longer...everyone knowin' makes me uncomfortable."

"I can tell." Carol chuckled, "I've never seen you blush as much as you do now everyone knows we're 'a thing'." She smiled slightly as his lips curled up into a coy smile.

"I'd be alright if Glenn would stop with the innuendo's, just because his relationship is solely based on sex doesn't mean ours is." He kept his voice low.

"Pity."

Daryl side eyed her, "Oh, so you'd prefer it like that, would you?" He asked.

She chuckled and shook her head, "I'm windin' you up."

"You have a habit of doin' that, don't you?"

"It's one of my favourite pastimes." She confessed with an impish grin. "Next to slaying Walkers of course."

"Well, obviously," Daryl rolled his eyes as she placed her hands on his chest; he stared down at her hands for a few seconds before averting his gaze to her lips again, yet again she was biting her bottom lip and he found himself leaning closer and brushing his lips softly against hers. "Go to sleep."

"Sleeping is the last thing on my mind right now," She breathed, squirming with his hands on her, "Abstainin' is difficult when you do things like that."

"I can stop doin' things like that all together, if you'd prefer." He smirked knowing how she'd react.

She shook her head and smiled a coy smile, "You better not."

Daryl kissed her once more and laid his head back down on the pillow, "G'night." He mumbled sleepily.

"Night Daryl," She breathed, the ghost of a smile still on her lips, "I love you." She reminded him.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head simultaneously, "Yeah, you too."


	48. Chapter 48

Hey people :) hope you're all okay! Thanks to everyone that's reading this, you're all stars.

xKim

* * *

Carol woke up to the sound of movement outside of Daryl's cell, she was half interested to know who it was and why they were there but the other half of her didn't really care. All she really cared about was the fact that Daryl was holding her as close to him as humanly possible and she could feel his cool breath on her face.

She heard someone talking and immediately wanted them to go away, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the noise woke Daryl up, but considering the fact she couldn't untangle herself from his arms to tell whoever it was to get gone, she simply lay there smiling, watching his eyelids as they twitched while he dreamt.

One eye slowly opened and he blinked a few times, adjusting to the light in the room, "What?" He asked, eyeing her up sceptically, it only made her smile grow wider, he narrowed his one open eye and lifted his head off the pillow a few centimetres. "What are you grinnin' at?"

"You're cute while you're sleepin'." She told him genuinely.

Daryl scoffed and dropped his head back down on the pillow, "Cute." He mimicked her.

She nodded and made a figure eight on his chest with her index finger, "Very." She added, the smile never leaving her face.

"What's goin' on out there?" He asked groggily.

"No idea," Carol shrugged, "Just forget about whoever it is for the time bein', we've got nothin' to get up for."

"Sadly, you're wrong. I told Beth she could have the mornin' off Judith duty."

"You're a babysitter now?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"We all take our turns lookin' out for ass kicker." He explained with a shrug.

Carol nodded once and shivered as he ran his fingers up her spine, his hand came to rest on the back of her neck and he placed a rough kiss on her lips, "Can't we just spend the day in bed?" She asked quietly.

"If only." He replied with a coy smile, he kissed her again, this time more tenderly, he moved his hand and placed it on the small of her back, pinning her to him, "Come with me?"

"When you ask like that, how could a girl refuse?"

"Don't make me beg." He pouted his soft lips and she chuckled, "You've done all this before, I haven't."

Carol's smile wavered momentarily but she shook her head and forced a smile.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?" He asked propping his head up on his hand.

Carol shook her head and cupped his cheek in her hand, "No, you just made me think of Sophia that's all. It's okay though, I'm okay."

Daryl nodded his head slowly, "I'd do anythin' to give her back to you." He mumbled quietly.

"I know you would."

He didn't know what else to say and so he pressed his lips gently against hers, he wasn't quite sure how it happened but somehow Carol ended up straddling him, her hands placed on his chest as she kissed him rather passionately.

She knew it was only a matter of time before he put a stop to this, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it while it lasted. She moaned into his lips as, in a moment of confidence, he placed one hand on one of her breasts. Since their 'encounter' in the shower room they hadn't really gone too far, for Daryl it was mostly because he didn't want to start something he couldn't finish. But there was something different this morning, something which told Carol that if they weren't in a prison filled with people and they didn't have things to do, well, who knows what could have happened.

"We're on diaper duty." He reminded her, removing his hands from her and letting them drop to his sides. "We can pick this up later." He breathed in a husky tone of voice.

"Don't make promises you have no intention of keepin'." She mumbled breathlessly.

Daryl smiled slightly and shook his head, "I have every intention of keepin' that promise." He fidgeted underneath her, "Can you get off me now?"

"Why Daryl?" She asked, not-so-innocently rocking her hips back and forth. She smirked as he groaned, "Oh, I see."

"Just get off." He blushed.

She chuckled as he slid from underneath her and stood up with his back to her as he rearranged his member.

"Tease." She breathed swinging her legs off the bed and waiting for him to turn around, he pulled on his boots and picked up his jacket, holding it in front of his crotch as he turned to face her.

"Thanks, now I can't leave right away." He feigned irritation though his eyes told her he wasn't remotely annoyed.

Carol smiled and stood up in front of him, she pecked him on the lips and turned to leave.

"Aren't you gonna wait for me?"

She shook her head and bit down softly on her bottom lip, "As tempting as that offer is, someone promised we'd go on diaper duty."

Daryl's lips twitched upwards as she disappeared into the cellblock he admired her sass more than anything else. He wondered idly where today could have gone as he waited, with his jacket his hiding his modesty, for the blood to return to the head on his shoulders.


	49. Chapter 49

Howdy! Sorry this isn't the most interesting of chapters but I'm tired... that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it! Hope you're all well!

xKim

* * *

"Hello son." Hershel drawled as Daryl made his way down the stairs and over to the old man.

Daryl nodded his head once and looked around the cellblock, "Have you seen Carol?"

Hershel smiled slightly, "She took Judith out onto the forecourt for some fresh air." He explained spooning out a bowl full of rice and handing it to Daryl. "Take her some food out, will you?"

"Sure. You got some for me?"

Hershel filled another bowl and handed it over, "It's just plain rice, we could do with some squirrel or somethin'."

"I'll go on a hunt tomorrow." Daryl offered.

"Thank you."

Daryl nodded once and made his way out onto the forecourt with the two bowls of rice, he spotted Carol standing cradling Judith next to where Carl was stood and quickened his pace.

"Morning." Carl smiled acknowledging Daryl, Daryl nodded his head at the teenager and came to a standstill next to Carol.

"Have you composed yourself?" Carol muttered eyeing him up with a mischievous look in her eye.

Daryl blushed and looked towards a confused looking Carl then back at Carol, "I brought you some rice." He stated effectively changing the subject.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled juggling Judith in her arms so that she had one hand free to accept the bowl.

"Here," Carl offered holding his arms out, "I'll take her so you two can eat."

"Thank you." Carol handed over the little girl and flexed her now free arm, "She's gettin' a good weight."

"Good." Daryl grunted stuffing a spoon full of rice into his mouth.

Carol smiled slightly as Carl wandered off with Judith in his arms, "How are you?"

Daryl nodded, "I'd be even better if you weren't constantly tryin' to embarrass me." He frowned and Carol chuckled, "I'm serious, I feel like everyone's laughin' at me."

"Oh don't be ridiculous," Carol rolled her eyes, "No one's laughin' at you, why would they?"

Daryl shrugged and stepped a little closer to her, "'Cause they're seein' the softer side to this 'dumb as shit redneck'."

"I thought I was the only one who saw your softer side?" She asked raising one eyebrow and shrugging, "And stop referin' to yourself as 'dumb as shit', it really gets on my nerves when you say that kinda stuff." She scolded him.

Daryl smirked, "You're the only one - world over - who's seen my softer side." He told her.

She grinned at him and let out an exaggerated sigh, "I wish you weren't opposed to public displays of affection, I could kiss you when you say stuff like that."

Daryl blushed and shrugged, "Who knows how I'll be with public displays in the future. Never say never."

She didn't think it was possible but her smile grew wider still.

"Oh, I told Hershel I'd go huntin' tomorrow."

Her smile disappeared, she swallowed hard and nodded slowly, "Didn't we just get back from a hunt?"

Daryl shrugged, "There's more mouths to feed now, foods goin' in no time."

Carol nodded slowly and prodded at the congealed rice with her spoon, "How long will you be?" She asked trying to sound indifferent and failing miserably.

"Dunno, probably a couple of days..."

"Days?" Carol repeated, "Why days?"

Daryl swallowed a mouthful of rice and shrugged, "Well, we barely found anythin', I should go further out, see if I can find anythin' bigger than a squirrel." He told her, "I'll be fine."

"It don't feel right, you bein' out there on your own...what if somethin' happens?"

"Then you can keep my bike." He quipped, though the look she gave him removed all trace of a smile off his face, "Nothin's gonna happen, I promise you."

Carol chewed down on her bottom lip, "Can I come with you?"

Daryl looked awkward, "I'll be quicker without you." He stated.

"Meaning; I'd just slow you down."

"In a word...yeah." He looked apologetic and she sighed inwardly, "It's nothing personal, Rick would slow me down just as much. It's just...without knowin' you're safe, I'll be distracted the whole time I'm out there." He mumbled casting his eyes down to his boots, "If it makes you feel better...I'll be thinkin' of you the entire time I'm out there."

Carol smiled slightly and nodded, "Me too." She breathed quietly.

"And I'll bring you back an extra squirrel." He nudged her playfully.

She laughed and shook her head, "And they said romance is dead."

Daryl smiled slightly as Carl made his way back over with baby Judith in his arms, "Want me to take her?" He offered wiping his hands on his jeans, Carl nodded once and handed over the little girl who was more than happy to go to Daryl, "Hey gorgeous girl." He cooed rocking her slightly.

Carol smiled and nodded her head in the direction of the prison, "Shall we take her inside? It feels a little cool out here." She placed her hand on his forearm and looked down at Judith, "Not that she's bothered."

Daryl smiled and nodded slowly, "Yeah, you gonna be okay out here alone Carl?" He asked averting his gaze to the teenager.

Carl nodded once and adjusted his hold on his gun, "Yeah, Michonne's right over there anyway..." He trailed off as he nodded his head in the direction of the overturned bus, "I'll see you guys later."

Carol turned on her heel and started towards the prison, closely followed by Daryl. She smiled as she listened to him talk to the child and tried her hardest not to think of the fact that tomorrow he'd be gone for god knows how long...


	50. Chapter 50

Hi all, I'm **SO **sorry it's taken so long to get this post to you all. I had some issues writing this because I SUCK at writing smut, but with the help of the wonderful SOA loving mom AKA Kaye we managed to get this post done. So a BIG thank you to her!

xKim

* * *

"What's wrong?" Daryl asked, he and Carol were lying in his bunk, facing each other but barely speaking. She looked distant...

"Nothing, why?" She asked softly.

"Well, by now you've usually tried to jump my bones several times over." He half-smiled, boldly placing his hand in hers. "Is it 'cause I'm goin' on this hunt?"

Carol nodded slowly, "How perceptive of you." She muttered.

Daryl sighed and shrugged, "I have to go." He added in attempt to comfort her.

"Not on your own you don't. That's your decision."

"It's a wise decision." He replied quickly, he brought her hand up to his mouth and placed the smallest of kisses on her knuckles, "Can we not argue? I don't wanna waste our time bickerin', that's not us."

"You're right." She sighed, trying her hardest to force a smile, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'd be the same, if not worse, if it was you." He confessed with a sad smile, "But I promise I'll be back before you can miss me."

"That's not possible."

He placed his forehead against hers and breathed a shaky sigh, "Love you." He mumbled quietly.

It wasn't the first time he had implied it or shown it but it was the first time that he had actually said it. Carol knew it must have been hard for him to say it and knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he meant it.

"And I love you." She breathed placing her free hand on his cheek, "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Course I will, I've got somethin' to come back to this time." He pressed his lips against hers once and shrugged, "Ain't never had that before..." He confessed. "Not even with Merle." He added sadly, he shook his head in an attempt to dispel the thoughts he was having, "It's nice." He half-smiled.

The corners of her mouth twitched upwards and she cuddled closer to him, placing her head on his chest and her hands on his back, "Whatever you find better be worth nights without this." She mumbled as he held her as close as humanly possible.

"Mhm." He grunted, "I should really get some sleep considerin' I won't get any when I'm out there...but I don't think I'd want to even if I could."

"What do you propose we do then?" Carol flirted picking her head up and lifting an eyebrow, she smiled slightly as she caught sight of Daryl's lopsided smile.

He shrugged as a light blush coloured his cheeks, "We could fool around for a while, you know, if you like..."

"The question isn't if I like," She scoffed rolling her eyes, "That's a given. The question is how comfortable are you foolin' around in a prison filled with people?" She asked as he moved his position from next to her to on top of her, he propped himself up on one hand and used the other to pin one of her hands to the mattress beneath her. "Well, this is different."

"Different bad or different good?" He checked.

"What do you think?" Her breathing became laboured as he leant down to place a solitary kiss on her neck, "Good. Definitely good."

He chuckled and lifted himself off her.

"No, no, no. Come back." She protested, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him back down, "You can't tease me like that and then leave me alone. That's cruel!"

He took his hand and placed it on the bare skin of her waist where her shirt had riled up ever so slightly, "I'm not very good at this..."

"You're better than you think." She assured him with a smile, she gingerly undid the top two buttons of his shirt, pausing when he seemed to tense up, "It's okay, it's just me."

He nodded once and leant down to place a kiss on her collarbone, all the while moving his hand further up underneath her shirt, "I err, have no idea what I'm doin'." He confessed, glad they were in darkness so she couldn't see him blushing.

"Just relax, stop worrying." She breathed as her fingers snaked up his torso and began fiddling with more buttons.

He watched as she bit down on her bottom lip while trying to undo the last two buttons on his shirt, he groaned and lifted himself off her. She looked confused to say the least but didn't push it, just watched as he effortlessly removed his shirt and he hugged his middle self-consciously.

Carol took him by the hand and pulled him back down on top of her, with his right hand he propped himself up above her and with his left he covered her hand on his pec, "We'll go slow." She promised and he slowly lowered his hand and placed it on her waist again.

"If we go any slower we'd be goin' backwards." He mumbled running his index finger underneath her shirt, he stalled for a few seconds like he was trying to figure something out before dropping a kiss on her collarbone, "You're not the only one gettin' frustrated."

Carol closed her eyes as he ran his tongue across her neck, stopping only to kiss her again, "You ah, you hide it well."

"I'm a master of discretion." He mumbled nipping lightly at her neck.

Carol moaned quietly as his hand found her breast, she was so hypersensitive to his touch it was almost embarrassing, she arched her back slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him as close as she could get him, crushing her lips against his.

Daryl kneaded her breast all the while he kissed her, stopping only for a few seconds as she lifted her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. Now they were both topless, with the exception of Carol's dowdy grey coloured bra, Daryl moved his kisses from her mouth to the swoop of her neck and placed a gentle kiss on the tops of her breasts.

Carol watched him carefully while biting her lip, his face completely serious as he scrutinised her expression. "I want you." She purred running her hands over his bare torso.

"I'm yours," He told her, "In every sense of the word."

She smiled slightly before leaning up on her elbows and brushing her lips against his.

"I might be bad." He mumbled, letting his hand drop down to her waist and avoided eye contact by staring down at her chest, "What if this completely puts you off me?"

"That won't happen." Carol rolled her eyes, she let her hands drop down to her sides and watched a pained expression flit across Daryl's face, "Daryl, you won't get rid of me that easy." She quipped, she placed one hand on his chest and the other on the side of his face, "Sex doesn't define us," She told him confidently, "I'd live the rest of my life happily with you without sex. So if you don't wanna do this..."

"I do." Daryl interjected quickly, he dropped back down beside her and she turned to face him, "Don't think for a second I don't want you in that way, it's just...it's not easy for me. This closeness..." He left the sentence handing in the air as he waved his hand about, "But I really want this."

Carol smiled slightly and propped her head up on her hand, she shook her head finding it inconceivable that someone like Daryl could ever want someone like her. But she was glad he did. She ran her fingers down his stomach and came to rest at the waistband of his jeans, "You can put a stop to this at any time." She reminded him.

He nodded once and placed a cautious hand on her bare waist, "Okay." He mumbled pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her softly, savouring her taste as his tongue danced with hers.

Carol mumbled something against his lips, he didn't hear her and part of him didn't care what she had to say, he was too caught in the moment to worry about it.

He lay above her again, kissing her neck softly while his right hand hovered above her breast. Grazing her flesh every so often.

Carol moaned quietly, eyes closed and chewing on her bottom lip.

Daryl groaned as he captured one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it slightly and running his thumb over the fabric of her bra, "This needs to go." He told her, voice low and husky.

She was more than happy to oblige, she arched her back and effortlessly undid the catch, rolled the straps down her arms and dropped the bra on the floor too.

"Beautiful." Daryl mumbled burying his face in her chest, placing delicate kiss after delicate kiss on the tops of her breasts and running his hands down her sides, coming to rest on her hips. "So beautiful." He repeated this time louder.

Carol couldn't resist the urge to grin, no one had ever really used the word 'beautiful' to describe her before...no one she'd allowed herself to get this close to anyway. She moaned quietly as his mouth found one of her nipples, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Daryl seemed unfazed by her writhing underneath him and continued teasing her, he was faintly aware of two hands moving down his stomach towards his bulge but wasn't all that interested, right then it was solely about her. And so when she began to fumble with the button on his jeans, he silently refused to help her.

Carol eventually gave up trying to undo the button and let one hand fall back to her side; with the other she boldly placed her hand over the mound in his jeans.

He groaned, breaking lip contact momentarily to stare down at her with wide cobalt blue eyes. He took his hand from her breast and swiftly undid his fly, he sighed inwardly and then took her hand and guided it back down to his crotch.

Carol bit down on her bottom lip as she wrapped her fingers around his length and Daryl placed his forehead against hers, she breathed in a shaky sigh as he tugged uselessly at her jeans. After a few seconds of fighting with her zipper, it came undone and he almost smiled at the small victory.

Daryl placed his hand on her forearm and she ceased movement, he sat back giving her room to manoeuvre as she quickly shuffled out of her jeans and underwear, leaving her completely exposed. He made a low guttural sound and positioned himself between her thighs, he was quivering and he didn't quite know whether it was from nerves or excitement...either way it still made the whole thing twice as intimidating.

But Carol's calming touch soothed him slightly and before he could really think about what was happening, Carol had shifted their position and was straddling him. She placed her hands on his bare chest and stared down into his wide eyes, "Are you sure okay with this?"

"Yeah." He breathed placing his hands on her upper thighs.

She smiled slightly and bowed her head to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Carol knew if this was going to be any good, she had to distract him. So she kissed him, her tongue flicking out against his lips. His mouth opened warm and ready and the two of them moaned as she gently moved her way down his body. Leaving his mouth she kissed his jaw line, her hands on his sculpted biceps, she moved down his neck, placing light feather kisses.

When she got to his Adam's apple she gently sucked it, his hands going bravely to her ass, he kneaded the soft flesh, hoping it had been the right thing to do, but not able to fight his urges. She looked up at him and smiled as she kissed down his chest, when she got to his nipple, she swirled her tongue around it, Daryl closed his eyes, trying to focus and keep himself from cumming right there. No one had ever touched him like this; he had never let anyone touch him really, not until her.

As Carol moved to his other nipple, she used her hand to grip his hard member, moving up and down the silken shaft. She sat up looking at his face, his eyes were closed and his hands were still on her ass, as she sunk down onto him.

Daryl's eyes snapped open and he held his breath as the most overwhelming sensation of his life coursed through his body. She was so tight, he was afraid he might break her in half. He could feel his cock stretching her, making her his in every sense of the word. Carol had never been with anyone but Ed and it had been a long time. But Daryl Dixon was by far the largest man she's ever seen let alone felt inside her. She almost felt like a virgin as he stretched and changed her, molding her into his. She smiled down at him, leaning over she placed a kiss on his lips, muttering against them, "Breathe Daryl."

His eyes came open and his hips bucked up into her and she moaned. She pulled back, bracing her hands on his hard chest; she began to move, rocking back and forth giving him the friction he sought. Daryl's one hand went to her hip, while the other went to her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple in-between his fingers. Carol moaned, arching her back she began to move up and down on him. Daryl let out a series of pants and grunts; she fit him like a damn glove. She felt like warm, wet, velvet wrapped around him. And she was **HIS**.

His mind, his hands, his mouth, his sense of smell were all wrapped around her, as she moved above him, a beautiful goddess. His woman, his Carol. He growled as she increased her speed, he moved so both of his hands were on her hips and sat up, he wanted her mouth. His hands moving her hips up and down, while his tongue assaulted hers, kissing her with everything he had. They were both panting into each other's mouths. He could feel her starting to twitch around him and that made his dick grow harder. He knew he wouldn't hold on much longer, from the moment she slid down him, he had been gritting his teeth against cumming. Carol pushed him back, she moved like an animal, their bodies dripping with sweat as she looked down at him, her face twisting up in pleasure, "Daryl, I'm gonna…..I can't….."

He gripped her hips so hard he knew she would have bruises but he couldn't stop himself. He bucked up into her, as she clamped down around him, falling over the edge; she threw her head back and screamed out his name.

He felt his balls tighten and he roared into the dark cell as he pounded up inside her, his cock spilling his seed into her. He felt drained and a sense of peace that he had never felt in his life as he eased back on the bunk, pulling Carol with him to collapse on his chest.


End file.
